Love Me
by MinamiJSakuya
Summary: The Black Organization has been taken down, Shinichi's back and Kaito is in love. Long mutual pining. Story doesn't really flow, more snapshots of moments in their lives? Just read it. WARNING: Boy x Boy! You've been warned! KaiShin/ShinKai!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I think I like starting my stories with intros or is that everyone? Anyways, this is another KaiShin/ShinKai! And more Angst and Kaito torturing in the beginning... sorry? I don't know why I torture Kaito so much, I love him! Maybe it's my influence from reading Mizurokan's fics too many times? IDK, the poker face is just way to useful. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this one and I think its my favorite so far! Enjoy!**

 **And I just had to use that cover pic cuze its so cute! Conan does not make an appearance!**

 **WARNING!: Boy x Boy! You have been warned!**

* * *

Kudo Shinichi was back. Kudo Shinichi had teamed up with Kaito KID and the FBI and taken down the Black Organization. The Scientist-chan of his finally cooked up that antidote to the APTX 4869 and Kudo Shinichi was officially back for good. Not that that should have mattered to Kuroba Kaito. For all Kudo Shinichi knows, Kuroba Kaito was a stranger. Well, that wasn't a problem, Kaito was sure he could easily befriend the now not-child detective. But no, Kaito didn't want to be "just friend's" with the beautiful detective. Kuroba Kaito was in this dilemma because he was stupid enough to fall in love with his rival, a detective, the "KID Killer". Life sucked. Unrequited love sucked.

Kaito sighed for the fifth time that hour and the whole class room tensed. Not only had their prankster not performed a single prank since that morning, he was quiet and constantly sighing while looking out the window looking liked a kicked puppy. If this wasn't a cause enough to worry, they didn't know what was. Some started to freak out shouting that the apocalypse was coming, some had to look out to see if pigs where flying, and some pretended that this was all a dream and that when he/she woke up, it would all just be another regular prank filled day.

"BAKAITO!" the yell resounded through the room snapping people out of their panic, but the center of their worry only continued to stare out the window in a dejected daze. Her eyebrow twitching in anger, Aoko produced her ever friendly mop and slammed it down on Kaito's desk effectively jerking the magician out of his trance.

"What the, what is it Aoko, I haven't done anything today!"

"That's the problem! What's wrong with you today BaKaito?"

Kaito pouted looking back out the window. "Nothing's wrong Aoko, leave me alone."

If Kaito looked back, he would have seen the hurt look flash across Aoko's face before she stormed out of the room. Kaito laid his head down on the table and sighed. 'Great, now I blow off Aoko.' Sigh.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day, and just as Aoko was about to stand up to leave, Kaito stood in front of her looking apologetic.

"Look Aoko, I'm sorry for blowing you off like that."

Aoko glared for a moment, but sighed. She knew something was up with her best friend, so she would let it slide this time. "It's okay Kaito, but you know I'm there for you if you need me right?"

Kaito smiled, one of the rare soft ones he only showed to his precious people. "Then Aoko, can we talk? I sort of really need someone to talk to right now."

Aoko nodded smiling back and dragged Kaito out of school to the nearest café. They sat down, Kaito ordering a hot chocolate and Aoko tea.

"So, what's the problem Kaito?"

Aoko watched as Kaito squirmed nervous in his seat. Kaito was never nervous, so this had to be serious.

"Well?" Aoko pushed when Kaito stayed silent for five whole minutes.

"I-f-l-lo-s-me."

"What?"

"fe-I-l-ve-s-one"

"Kaito, I can't hear you when you mumble like that, speak louder."

Kaito took a deep breath before he steeled himself. "I fell in love with someone."

Aoko blinked. Paused, then grinned. "That's great Kaito! Who is it, do I know her? What's her name, did you ask her out?"

"It's not great."

Aoko's face fell at Kaito's dejected look.

"Why not?"

"It's a guy."

Aoko's jaws dropped open, then her eyes softened.

"So?"

Kaito looked up in confusion. "Didn't you hear me? I said I fell in love with a guy."

Aoko calmly sipped her tea rolling her eyes. "So what Kaito, is that what's stopping you from confessing to this guy? Who knows, he might not care about that thing, have you asked?"

Kaito stared at Aoko, his jaw dropping open. "You don't care about the fact that I like a guy?"

Aoko shrugged. "As long as it's not Saguru, Aoko doesn't mind."

Kaito made a face at that. "Eww, eww, don't even go there, I think I'm gonna throw up. Well, I'm not actually gay Aoko, I don't feel like this for any other guy, just... him."

"Oh, well, is he the type of guy that would be disgusted with men liking other men?"

Kaito shook his head, Tantei-kun wouldn't be so biased.

"Well then, what's the problem? You're Kuroba Kaito, you don't stop till you get what you want, what's stopping you now?"

Kaito instantly gloomed. "He has someone he likes."

Aoko's eyes instantly softened as she stood up to give her best friend/brother a hug. "I'm sorry Kaito."

Kaito hugged back for a moment before pulling back. "Thanks Aoko."

"Is there something you need me to do? Something you want to do?"

Kaito shook his head a sad smile on his face. "It's okay Aoko, I'll be okay. Thanks for listening to me."

Aoko smiled. "Anytime Kaito, you know I love you like a brother."

Kaito smiled. "Me too."

* * *

He was supposed to let go. So what he was doing here, in disguise no less? He had no idea... well, maybe he did. There he sat in Poirot café, under the Mouri detective agency, sipping hot chocolate in a blonde wig, blue contact, beige sweatshirt, jeans and an overcoat with a blue scarf pretending to read today's paper he had already read today and knew word for word, while he stole glances of the detective sipping coffee and reading The Sign of Four from the edge of his eyes. Yeah, he'd given up, totally, haha. He was hopeless. He'd told himself all the reasons why he and Meitantei would never work out:

They were guys.

They were on the opposite side of the law.

Meitantei wanted to arrest him, he'd promised he'd catch him someday.

Meitantei didn't know Kuroba Kaito.

And most importantly, Meitantei had the Mouri Ran.

And the list went on. So what was he doing here sneaking glances at the gorgeous detective; pale skin, straight dark brown hair with that cute cowlick at the back, delicate fingers flipping a page, long slim legs crossed at the ankles, a pale smooth neck sneaking out from a white collar shirt under a dark blue sweater that brought out those gorgeous sapphire blue eyes... that's it, he had lost it for good. He slammed his head down on the table and ignored the looks the other customers gave him. He was allowed to sulk, he was definitely going to be going through heartbreak for the next couple of days, weeks, months? Anyways.

Kaito sat back up huffing and reached out to take another sip of the hot chocolate that was thankfully still warm. He should stock up on comfort food, he'd need it. He sneaked a glance up at the detective and almost gasped as his eyes locked with the detective who was looking at him curiously. His quickly adverted his eyes blushing slightly and quickly reached for the newspaper to hide himself.

Shinichi chuckled quietly at the stranger's reaction. Maybe he'd been embarrassed because of his earlier act of slamming his head on the table. It was weird, this stranger intrigued him, like he'd met him somewhere before, but just couldn't figure out where. Just as he was about to stand up and make his way to this mysterious stranger, that had stirred his interest, Ran entered the cafe and he reluctantly stayed seated. He greeted Ran, but throughout their whole conversation, he was taking peeks at the blonde stranger. Barely a minute after Ran had come, he was disappointed to see the stranger leave, and he silently wondered why.

Seeing Meitantei with Mouri-chan hurt, because it was reality hitting him in the face, telling him this love was fruitless, and his heart bleed. He'd known love wasn't all sweet and happy moments, but he'd never thought love would hurt so much. It was like he was being ripped in to a thousand little pieces and he'd rather take Snakes bullets any day to the pain this unrequited love gave him, but he couldn't stay away. Even though he knew he'd just hurt in the end, he couldn't stop himself from seeking out the detective. Great, now he'd become a stalker, just great. He was going to be needing a lot of chocolate.

Seeing Meitantei at heist wasn't any better. It might have been worse.

There he had to act like everything was okay, as KID, not Kuroba Kaito. No, KID was always calm and cool, never showing his true emotions, strong. Unlike Kuroba Kaito who was weak and at the moment, heart broken.

"KID?" asked Meitantei and Kaito snapped out of his musing and grinned his signature smile trying to hide his unease.

"What is it Meitantei?"

"Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

Kaito inwardly grimaced. Was he that bad right now? "Why, nothing's wrong Meitantei, why do you say that?"

Shinichi frowned. There was definitely something wrong with the thief, but before he could question him further, footsteps could be heard getting closer.

"Well Meitantei, I had fun, good night!" and with that KID was gone.

Shinichi sighed. Two mysteries lost in one day. First the blonde stranger and now KID. He mused on this as he arrived home and got ready for bed. Something was missing, something obvious that he just couldn't get his hand on, what is it?

* * *

 **Please review! It helps with the updates when you butter me up with nice words! I update like ten times faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I can't believe I posted such a sucky chapter, I'm sooooo sorry! I re-read it to edit it and I was so ashamed of myself! Wipe that chapter out of your memory and read this EDITED version! Find mistakes in this one? I don't care anymore! Also, Carottal, thank you for pointing out that I had part of Chapter 1 in here! Sorry!**

* * *

Kaito was definitely a masochist, he was certain. Otherwise, he wouldn't be in Beika right now and trying to tail Meitantei again. Thankfully, he had stopped himself in an abandoned park near Meitantei's house. He really needed to stop thinking about Meitantei and move on. He'd realized he'd been getting worse lately. He was always depressed, ate less, even skipped some meals, planned less heists, pranked less, talked less, and always, constantly thought about Meitantei. He'd even woke up crying a few times and felt like crying every once in a while during the day, like right now.

He'd let his birds out when he'd arrived at the park and he thought why the hell not, there was no one there anyways. So he let it go, let the tears trail down his cheeks as his breath ghosted out in front of him. He looked up into the clear sky and couldn't help but remember those beautiful blue eyes, even more breathtaking than the morning sky or any other gem he had stolen. How he wished those eyes would look at him lovingly.

* * *

Shinichi had no idea why he'd suddenly decided to go for a impromptu walk in the park. It was fairly early in the morning, not to mention cold, as it being the dead middle of December. He walked through the abandoned park coat pulled tightly around him two identical scarfs around his neck, hand buried in his coat pockets. He glanced up at the clear sky, KID and the mystery blonde still stuck in his head.

Something white caught at the edge of his eyes and he looked down in front of him and he caught his breath, as he froze on the spot. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Doves where fluttering around the tall slender figure who stood there in a blue coat staring up at the sky. This new stranger looked a lot like him, but on closer inspection, different. Messy brown hair, sharp jaw, full red lips, cute nose, and the eyes, they were breath taking. Bright indigo eyes that seemed to glimmer in the sunlight. But something was wrong with the picture. Tears. Two streams of tears streamed down the beautiful stranger's face and he could see pain in those deep indigo eyes.

Shinichi didn't know why, but he thought of the blonde stranger and KID. Then his eyes widened in realization. This familiar feeling he had when he was with KID, he had felt if from both the blonde and this man in front of him. His eyes widened further if that was possible. Then could this, could they all have been KID? And could this possibly be KID's civilian identity? If so, what was Shinichi going to do? Turn the thief in?

No, he didn't want to do that. But first thing was first, his possible thief was crying, and that wouldn't do. Before he realized what he was doing, he had already walked up to the indigo eyed man. "Are you okay?"

Kaito turned his gaze as he heard footsteps nearing and his eyes widened marginally as he froze.

"Are you okay?" the man in front of him asked, as he had a mini panic session in his head. Thankfully, his poker face slammed down like a security blanket and he turned around to compose himself as he wiped away the tears.

"Umm, yes." a handkerchief was extended to him and he blinked at it once then looked up at a softly smiling Meitantei which made his heart contract painfully.

"Hear, use this."

Kaito muttered a thanks before accepting it, wiping away the rest of the tears off his face.

"Are you okay?" Shinichi inquired again stepping up a little closer and Kaito gasped as he turned to face the detective, only to find him mere inches away from his face.

"Ye-Yes, it's nothing, just, having a bad week, it's all."

Shinichi's eyes softened making Kaito's heart skip a beat as he felt a blush creep up his neck, but forced it down with his poker face. "Would you like to talk about it? I'm relatively free and have nothing to do, so I can listen to your worries if you'd like."

Kaito blinked. Was Meitantei always this nice with strangers, or did he really look that bad?

Kaito shook his head smiling lightly. "Thanks, but its fine, I'll get over it." Yeah right.

Shinichi inwardly frowned. He wanted to talk more with the potential, no, this was definitely KID, thief.

"Have you eaten?"

Kaito blinked again in surprise. What was up with Meitantei today. Kaito shook his head anyways.

Shinichi shoot him a bright smile that almost had him melting and he abruptly grabbed Kaito's wrist as he dragged him out of the park.

"Wha-"

"The name is Kudo Shinichi, detective. Nice to meet you."

Kaito just couldn't seem to stop blinking owlishly today. "Um, Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire."

Shinichi hid a grin, definitely KID. Then his attention was drawn to the wrist he was holding and he abruptly stopped, and turned around, and Kaito's eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled straight into Shinichi's chest as Shinichi's arms instinctively caught the magician around the waist to steady him. This time, Kaito couldn't kill the blush that creeped over his cheeks. But Shinichi's attention was elsewhere.

"You're so thin." he said holding up the wrist he was holding, his other arm still loosely around Kaito's waist. Shinichi gently tightened his hold and Kaito held in a small gasp as his eyes widened further. Shinichi frowned. The magician was skinny, too skinny under his coat.

"When's the last time you've eaten?" Shinichi inquired letting the arm around Kaito's waist fall and taking up his other wrist for inspection. Too thin.

At Shinichi's last question Kaito averted his eyes. He hadn't really eaten anything all week since the last heist.

Shinichi feeling Kaito's hesitance turned hard eyes to the thief who wouldn't meet his eyes. He reached out, putting a hand under Kaito's chin to turn him around to meet his eyes. "When was the last time you ate?"

Kaito gulped small tingles shooting through his body from every point of contact from the detective. The place Shinichi's arms had been around his waist still burned pleasantly. "A few days ago?" He whispered.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. "As in?"

"...Sunday afternoon?"

Shinichi's eyes widened. Today was Saturday. Shinichi turned around dragging the thief with him a little faster and Kaito struggled to keep up in his surprise. They soon arrived at the nearest dinner that was open and Shinichi guided him to an open seat shoving a menu in his face.

"My treat, have anything you want, and preferably, lots." he said looking at his own menu.

Kaito just stared at him in confusion and Shinichi looked up when he felt his gaze.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaito asked. "We've only meet like five minutes ago."

Kaito saw an amused glean in Shinichi's eyes and a, he hoped he was imagining, an "I-know-who-you-are" kind of glean.

"You remind me of a friend, so I couldn't leave you alone."

"A friend?"

Shinichi's smile softened seeing the moonlight magician in Kaito. "Yes, a very precious friend. Someone who really understands me, knows me. But, I'm afraid I don't really know that friend as much as he knows me, and I'd like to get to know him better."

If Kaito was correct, Shinichi had just said, "I know you're KID and I'm not going to turn you in. I just want to get to know you better." And shit, his heart was praying he'd interpreted that right.

Kaito slumped back on his chair in defeat. He was too messed up for this right now. He was supposed to stay away from the detective, forget him. Not make friends with him and have his heart broken into a million little pieces! A thousand was still fine, he could glue it together somehow and he could still pretend to be the carefree Kuroba Kaito he was expected to be, not that he'd been really succeeding in the past few weeks, but given time he'd have managed. However, he didn't think he'd ever be the same if he somehow confessed to the detective and he rejected him. He wouldn't be able to be Kuroba Kaito anymore. And he was stupid, because he wanted to be close to the detective, even if it was just a day before he broke.

"Since when Meitantei?" He sighed staring up at the ceiling with tired eyes.

Shinichi smirked. "I thought you felt familiar when I saw you in the blonde get up at Poirot. Then at the heist you were acting weird, and today when I saw you at the park, and it sort of fell together."

Kaito raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. "Just that, a feeling? Oh yeah, I forgot. You have some sort of sixth sense when it comes to me." he said sarcastically.

"I guess I sort of do."

The waiter came by taking their orders. Shinichi ordered coffee and a breakfast omelet and Kaito, chocolate chip pancake with hot chocolate.

"So Meitantei, pray tell me why you haven't arrested me yet?"

"Why would I do that?"

Kaito's jaws dropped open. "Because I'm a thief?"

The waiter placed the two drinks before she left again.

Shinichi took a sip of his coffee smiling. "And you always return what you steal. And whose heist am I supposed to attend when you're behind bars?"

Kaito was still staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. He knew Meitantei enjoyed his heist, but to think it was to this extent.

Kaito snorted bitterly, blowing at his hot steaming cup. Then Meitantei would arrest him when he finally found Pandora and failed to return it. At least he would have finished his self-imposed mission.

Shinichi stared at Kaito trying to read what he was thinking. "I won't if you tell me."

Kaito looked up at the detective in surprise. Did the detective just read his mind? Or was his poker face not working?

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I know you're looking for something, and when you find it, you probably won't return it. If you tell me why, and I'm pretty sure there's a good reason as it was related to the Crows, I won't have you arrested even if you don't return it."

Kaito stared at Shinichi for a moment and broke out in laughter surprising the other customers and employees in the dinner. It took a moment for Kaito to calm down as Shinichi calmly sipped his coffee in front of him.

"You-you never fail to surprise me Tantei-kun." Kaito said still chuckling, the endearing nickname from the time Shinichi had been Conan slipping out.

Shinichi smiled. "So do you. I always have to be on my toes if I want to catch you."

Two plates were set in front of them.

Kaito perked and eyebrow. "I thought you said you weren't gonna catch me."

Shinichi grinned a predatorily grin that sent a shiver down Kaito's back.

"I said I'm not going to arrest you, I never said I wasn't going to catch you."

Kaito leaned forward sharp eyes half lidded. "Hmm, and what are you going to do once you catch me Meitantei?"

Shinichi smirked also leaning forward. "You'll know once I've caught you now won't you?" He then frowned, leaning back. "But before that, you have to eat." He said pointing to the pancake in front of Kaito.

Kaito sighed leaning back. He was a little hungry, which surprised him, because he hadn't had an appetite all week. He tentatively poured the syrup on the pancake and cut out a piece and held it in front of him, syrup dripping back down on to the plate. It looked good, but he didn't really want to eat.

"Eat or I'll force it down your throat." came a warning from Shinichi who had already started on his omelet.

Kaito sighed stuffing the pancake into his mouth, ans his stomach protest and he abruptly stood up, hand over his mouth as he ran straight for the toilet. He hurled the small piece of pancake he'd eaten and stomach acid. A soothing hand drew circles on Kaito's back as another cool hand came up to place itself on Kaito's forehead to keep back the bangs as he threw up into the toilet. He slumped down and would have face planted into the toilet if it wasn't for the hand on his forehead that pulled him back and gently guided him down on to the tiled floor. Kaito closed his eyes leaning back on the stall. He hurt a short rush of water before a wet towel gently wiped off the corner of his mouth.

Kaito opened his eyes slowly to find worried pairs of blue eyes staring down on him. He tried to stand up and stumbled, to be caught by Shinichi who steadied him. Kaito nodded appreciation as Shinichi lead him to the sink and Kaito rinsed his mouth of the fowl taste in his mouth and splashed water in his face. He produced his own handkerchief and wiped his face and leaned against the walls suddenly feeling drained. He felt himself waver and Shinichi steadied him again, pulling him into his chest making his tired heart beat a little faster. Shinichi place a cool hand on his forehead which felt good on his suddenly burning forehead.

"You're running a fever."

But Kaito felt so cold. Kaito shivered involuntarily and Shinichi's arms tightened around him.

"Come on, we need to get you home." called Shinichi's voice and Kaito tried to pull out of Shinichi's hold.

"I'm fine Meitantei." Kaito said weakly. "I'll catch a cab."

The arms refused to let him go and Kaito was too weak to pull away.

"I'm taking you to my house."

Kaito looked up in surprise as Shinichi lead him out of the toilet supporting his weight. "What? Why?"

"Do you have anybody home to take care of you?"

His mother was in Paris at the moment, so, "...no."

Shinichi arrived at their booth, placed a wad of cash on the table and wrapped one of his scarf around Kaito's neck. "Then you're coming home with me, it's closer anyways."

Kaito shivered violently as the dinner door opened causing Shinichi to pull him a little closer into himself. Kaito blushed even as his mind was hazy with the fever. Shinichi caught a cab and gently lowered him into the seat as he got on next to him. They soon arrived at the Kudo mansion and Shinichi half dragged a limp Kaito into his house, dragging Kaito into his own bedroom and on to his bed.

"I'd take you to a guest room, but I haven't cleaned one in years, so you'll have to stay in my room. Think you can change in to these clothes?" Shinichi asked as he grabbed a pair of sweats and a soft sweater from his closet.

Kaito nodded as he fumbled with his coat buttons. By then he was so confused, and his mind hazy with fever, that he couldn't even remember to be shy about stripping in front of Shinichi. He almost cursed, why the heck did this coat have so many buttons?! He should have gone with the zip up. He huffed indignantly as Shinichi watched half amused at the cute frustrated look on the thief's face, before he reached out to help. Kaito jumped as Shinichi's hands came over his as he smoothly unbuttoned his coat.

"Thanks." Kaito murmured as he pulled off the coat... to glare down at the button up he wore underneath. What had possessed him to wear things with so many buttons he could not fathom. Kaito almost jumped again as slender hands worked to undo the buttons on his collar shirt making Kaito blush, but Shinichi didn't notice only frowning at the shirt.

"You're wearing such thin clothes, are you trying to kill yourself or something? Not eating, thin clothes, have you even been sleeping enough?" he asked noticing faint black circles under Kaito's eyes.

Kaito bit his lips not responding to that question. What the heck was going on? The Meitantei who he was supposed to avoid, get over, was literally stripping him in his own room and fussing over him like a mother hen and he couldn't for the sake of him get rid of the stupid blush that had made its home in his cheeks. Thank god Shinichi seemed to think it was because of the fever or something. The man was so dense, he'd probably never figure out Kaito's feelings unless he straight out told it to the detective's face... the irony. Well, at least that was a plus on his side... maybe.

Shinichi quickly unbuttoned the collar shirt while Kaito looked distracted, but stopped hands frozen mid-air just as he was about to pull the shirt off of the thief. Scars. Scars, mostly bullet wounds decorated the muscled skin. Shinichi noted that the thief had a nice six pack, but what drew his attention was the circular jagged scars on various locations all over the thief's torso. One on his right shoulder, another on his stomach, and the one that scared him most was the one right below his chest, millimeter from the thief's heart. Shinichi reached out to lightly touch the scar on the thief's chest and felt him tense underneath his hands. He looked up into tired, surprised, clouded eyes, looked down at where Shinichi was touching then looked up again understanding dawning in his eyes.

Kaito for one hoped the detective couldn't feel this heart beating off a hundred miles per hour.

"That was from a heist a few years back."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed at that. The police had never heard of KID being shoot this much. Shinichi pulled off the shirt the rest of the way searching for other bullet marks and clenched his hands in the fabric in fury when he found slash marked scars of passing bullets on Kaito's arms. The Crows had hurt his thief more than he had ever known. Snake.

Kaito watched Shinichi's face contort in anger as he gently caressed some of his old bullet wounds. This was so not fair. The detective knew nothing of how he felt and the soft touches across his body was pure torture. It left a path of fire on his skin, and each touch sent a small tingle down his spine and it took all of his will to sit still to the detective's "innocent" ministrations. But Kaito couldn't contain a shiver as Shinichi's finger accidentally grazed over his nipple, as his hand passed to caressed the bullet wound on his shoulder, and that seemed to snap Shinichi out of whatever trance he had been in. He quickly reached over to the sweater he had gotten out for the thief and pulled it over the thief. KID was sick, this was no time to get distracted.

Kaito took the pants before anything else could happen, and with the last of his strength, quickly changed in to the sweat pants. He didn't miss how Meitantei's eyes zeroed in on the few scars on his calf and thigh before he pulled up the sweats. Kaito beat down the blush that threatened to rise up on his face, and instead closed his eyes, leaning back on the soft mattress, tired.

Kaito startled as a hand gently weaved through his hair, but relaxed as nibble fingers massaged his scalp. He let out a tired sigh and in moment's he was asleep.

Shinichi watched the thief as he relaxed in his ministrations, and couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Shinichi had always thought the moonlight magician beautiful under the moonlight, but here, now, without his hat and monocle, he was... cute. He could definitely read him better with his face exposed, and not half covered by the brim of his hat, but it might have also been the cold that was letting down his guard.

Shinichi frowned at the thought of KID being sick. Why was the thief being stupid and not taking care of himself? He, admittedly, felt guilty about making the thief puke. He should have known better than to feed, someone who hadn't been eating for a whole week, solid food, and now, because of his mistake, the thief was suffering. Shinichi felt like the thief's sickness was half his fault, even though he knew it had just been a mistake on his part, and the thief, probably, had already been, plenty, sick before he'd ate. It didn't change the fact that he'd made it worse.

Shinichi sighed, fingers still massaging the slumbering thief's scalp. He hated seeing the thief, no, Kaito, like this. So sick and vulnerable. Admittedly he looked cute, his mouth slightly open, long eyelashes kissing pale cheeks, surprisingly soft, silky hair that seemed to defy gravity, but at the same time, he was sickly pale, a light sheen of sweat visible on his forehead.

'Water and towel,' He told himself as he reluctantly stood up. 'and porridge.'

* * *

 **Wow, that was pretty long, please REVIEW and favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back! July was such a mess, starting with AX. You go? Anyways, I really progressed with this fic, and it's coming along nicely... I think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaito woke up to noise downstairs. He moaned as he shifted, trying to block out the noise with his pillow, and felt something slid off his forehead as he moved. He begrudgingly peaked open his eyes to find a wet towel in front of him, and felt his forehead to find that it was slightly damp, and still a little on the fever side. He took the towel and put it back on his head as he looked around, slightly confused. This was not his room. Then it dawned on him with a full blown blush. Meitantei had brought him home, dressed him, and practically molested him.

Kaito's head hit the pillow as he groaned into his hands. Meitantei was going to be the death of him. Here he was trying to get over his one sided heartbreak over said Meitantei, and the said Meitantei drags him off to his home and puts him in his bed. His. Own. Bed. If he wasn't so sick, he'd have a hard time sleeping with all the, not so pure, thoughts raging through his puberty stricken, teenage head.

He groaned again as he pulled himself out of bed, hearing the clattering of pots and voices down stairs. Did Shinichi have another guest? He quietly made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen, and froze in the doorway, effectively covered in the shadows as voices reached him.

"I swear Shinichi, you promised to go watch that movie today with me and you don't even give me a single phone call to say you're canceling?"

"Sorry, Ran, I was... distracted."

Ran rolled her eyes as she stirred the pot. "You're always distracted, whether it's a case that drops at your feet, or a new mystery novel. I don't know why I bother."

Shinichi looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Ran sighed as she lightly swapped the back of Shinichi's head. "At least it wasn't a case this time, which is awfully strange you know. The only time you don't have dead bodies dropping down at your feet are when you go to KID heists."

Shinichi chuckled weakly, sweat dropping inside. 'Yeah, because the same thief is upstairs in my room sleeping.'

"Shinichi?" Ran asked catching the weird tone.

Shinichi waved it off.

Kaito silently made his way back to Shinichi's room, his mood visibly dropping. Shinichi's Ran was here. Shinichi was supposed to meet Ran, Kaito had gotten in the way of their date. Kaito sat down on the soft covers, dragging the covers over his legs to make it seem as if he'd been there the whole time, but he couldn't shake off the gloomy thoughts that overwhelmed him.

Shinichi would never love him, of that he was certain. He had a beautiful, caring girlfriend, he was straight, and he was a detective. And Kaito was a guy, a thief, and pathetic. This was his second heartbreak. The first Aoko, after he realized, as long as he was KID, he could never be with her, and now, he had stupidly fallen in love with a male detective. Just his luck, and Kaito was tired of love. It only seemed to hurt him and he didn't want to hurt anymore. So, maybe two times broken was enough. Maybe, he was just fated to be alone for the rest of his life, maybe it'd hurt less that way.

The doors opened just then, and Shinichi entered, balancing a tray on one hand.

"Kaito, wake up, you need to-" Shinichi stopped mid-call, as he took in Kaito's facial expression. The thief was up, but there was a pained, almost soul-less, resigned look on his face.

"Kaito?" He called, but as Kaito turned to look at him, the look was whipped off his face, the usual grin on his face. If he was anyone else, he would have wondered if he had been imagining it, but this was Shinichi and that was Kaito KID's excruciatingly annoying poker face that had slammed down the moment he'd realized Shinichi was there.

Shinichi placed the tray down next to the bedside table, and took a seat next to Kaito on the edge of his bed. He frowned up at the thief who tilted his head, looking confused at Shinichi's expression, but Shinichi knew it was fake. Shinichi reached out and placed a hand on Kaito's hand on his lap and felt the thief minutely tense, before he relaxed.

"What's wrong Kaito? You know you can tell me."

Kaito blinked in surprise. Why was Meitantei being so nice to him? Why did he care?

"There's nothing wrong Meitantei."

"Shinichi."

Kaito tilted his head to the other side. "Yes, that's your name, what of it?"

"Call me Shinichi."

Kaito's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"...You do realize I'm a thief."

Shinichi snorted. "There are plenty of criminals out there and you're far from the worst I've encountered, and don't try to change the subject, what's wrong? What's bothering you so much that you won't even eat?"

Kaito smiled humorlessly, steeling himself. "I don't see how that matters to you Meitantei."

Shinichi looked hurt and Kaito inwardly flinched, his heart tearing just a little more. He wanted to cry damn it!

Shinichi glared, "It matter's to me because I care about you."

Kaito looked at Shinichi thoroughly surprised. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened to Shinichi's declaration. Shinichi cared... about him?

"W-Why?"

Shinichi sighed, a light blush on his cheek. "Because you're the only one that understands. You understand what it's like to live a life with a second identity and I can only imagine how hard it has been for you since, as Conan, I could at least be myself most of the times, but you probably had to keep a line between how you acted as Kuroba Kaito and Kaito KID. The fact that you could grin all the time and keep so bright, when your situation should be as bad, or even worse than mind, helped me, a lot. And, when I was Conan, you were the only one who could see right through me, match me, and you always treated me as an equal. You never treated me like a seven year old kid, and-and it... it was, and still is fun, your heist, they really saved me. It's also a huge plus that no one seems to die when you're around too."

By the end of Shinichi's small monolog, he was flush red and Kaito still gaping.

Tantei-kun liked his heist. He said it saved him. Shinichi understood him.

Shinichi flustered, didn't meet Kaito's surprised gaze, and moved to scoop a bowl of porridge for Kaito. He shoved the bowl into Kaito's hand, still blushing as he ordered, "Eat."

Kaito chuckled, seeing his detective so flustered.

"Did you make this Shinichi?"

Shinichi perked at the use of his name, then blushed again at his reaction, which made Kaito's eyes twinkle in amusement, and Shinichi counted that as a small victory, of successfully distracting the thief and making him smile.

"No, Ran made it. I was actually supposed to meet her later today, but she came by and helped when I didn't show up."

The smile whipped off Kaito's face as he remembered the two of them in the kitchen downstairs and Shinichi inwardly frowned. The stupid poker face was back.

"Oh," Kaito reluctantly took a bite, then immediately shoot out of bed, a hand over his mouth as he dashed for the bathroom as fast as he could in his state. He hurled into the toilet for the second time that day, his vision blurring.

"Kaito!" He heard Shinichi from behind him, but he was already lost to the world.

Shinichi panicked as he saw Kaito faint next to the toilet. He quickly pulled him up and half carried, and half dragged the limp form back into his room. What just happened?! Porridge shouldn't have done that to him! Was it a stomach flu? Was there something wrong with the porridge? As he was still panicking, when Kaito slowly regained consciousness.

"Kaito!" Shinichi softly exclaimed, minding his sick state, "Are you okay? What happened, was there something wrong with the porridge?"

Kaito stared up at Shinichi, his eyes watery from his renewed fever. Fish, there was fish in the porridge. Either Mouri Ran knew he was in love with her detective and was trying to get rid of competition (which was a ridiculous thought, the woman didn't even know him), or the gods hated him and it was a sign for him to die. At least it would be at Shinichi's hand.

"Kaito." Shinichi almost pleaded as he ran his hand through Kaito's hair again, in an attempt to calm himself down more than anything.

"F-Fish," Kaito shuddered as he remembered the taste. "can't eat."

Shinichi's eyes widened in horror. He should have asked if the thief was allergic to anything! What kind of detective, no, person was he! Frustrated tears threatened on the edge of his eyes, and Kaito's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shi-Shinichi?"

Kaito froze as he was suddenly engulfed in Shinichi's arms.

"Shinichi? W-What's wrong? Shinichi?" Kaito called in confusion, not having the strength to move in his hold.

"I'm sorry." Shinichi mumbled into the crook of his neck, and Kaito fought down the urge to shiver.

"For what?" He mumbled back, tired.

"I didn't ask if you were allergic to anything, and earlier today, I gave you hard food when you hadn't eaten in days. I'm a stupid, horrible, idiot. I'm so sorry."

Kaito chuckled. "It's not your fault, and I'm not allergic to anything."

Shinichi pulled back, confusion clear in his face.

"But the fish."

Kaito shuddered at the mention. "I-I can't stand it, I'm afraid of f-finny things."

Shinichi blinked. 'Finny things...' That was so... cute.

"You have ichthyophobia?"

Kaito nodded glad Shinichi hadn't used the "f" word.

"Then do you think you can try regular porridge?"

Kaito cringed at the mention of food.

"I'll take that as a no. Then how about pudding, or jelly? Something soft."

Kaito immediately perked at the mention of sweets. "Pudding?"

Shinichi chuckled at the childlike delight that entered the thief's voice and eyes.

"Yeah, Haibara secretly likes them, so she has a whole box stocked up. I can get some from her while I go ask for the medication."

Kaito nodded and Shinichi placed a hand on Kaito's forehead and frowned.

"Your fever's back up." He rinsed the towel and wringed it before placing it back on Kaito's head. "There, just try to relax while I make a run to Hakase's."

Kaito nodded yawning and he obediently closed his eyes as fatigue won over.

Shinichi brushed the hair out of Kaito's face as he watched Kaito fall asleep. The thief really was cute. He reluctantly pulled his hand away and silently wondered to himself why he liked touching the thief so much, as he made his way over to Hakase's.

* * *

Ai looked at Shinichi like he was an idiot, he probably was.

"I'm sorry?"

"You are an idiot."

Shinichi cringed, he'd expected it.

"I know."

Haibara took her medicine box and hopped off her chair.

"I'm checking on him, make sure you haven't killed him."

Shinichi looked mildly offended, but followed Haibara to his house. They stopped outside his door, and Shinichi looked back at Haibara.

"I need to ask him if he's okay with you seeing him."

Haibara rolled her eyes, but nodded, as Shinichi entered the room.

"Kaito," Shinichi called softly, shaking his shoulder gently. Kaito was breathing a bit harshly, and he didn't like the strained look on the thief's face.

Kaito's eyes blinked open, and it took some time for it to focus on the detective's face.

"Shinichi." He mumbled half coherent.

"Haibara's here to check up on you, can I let her in?"

'Haibara?' Kaito thought. 'Oh, the scientist lady.'

Kaito nodded, knowing she wouldn't expose his identity and that Shinichi trusted her. He heard Shinichi move and the door open, and moments later, something pressed into his ear and there was a small beep, before it was pulled away.

'A thermometer' his tired mind informed him.

Small hands pulled open his eyelids and flashed a light into his eyes making him winch, then something tapped on his lips, and he obediently opened them.

"Cold with malnutrition, stress, and lack of sleep. He doesn't seem to have a sore throat, and you said his fever rose again after he threw up. I'm putting up an IV and taking a tissue sample. I'll be back with the medicine in a while, make sure he eats the pudding."

* * *

"Hello?"

"BAKAITO!" The voice rang out from the receptor causing him to block his ears with his other hand. "Where the heck are you! I've been calling you all afternoon!"

"Umm, Kaito can't talk right now." Shinichi replied, rubbing his ears.

"What, what are you... wait, you're not Kaito?"

"No, my name is Kudo Shinichi, a friend of Kaito. He collapsed with a fever, and I've been taking care of him at my house. He's asleep right now, but I'll take a message for when he wakes up."

"..."

"Hello?"

"You're Kudo Shinichi?"

"Yes." Shinichi was surprised. Did the thief talk about him?

"Hmm, ne, Kudo-san, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Wha-What?" Shinichi stuttered perplexed by the question.

"Well? Do you?"

"N-No, but why-"

"Okay, then that's fine." The voice on the other side chirped. "Take good care of Kaito Kudo-san! Or else!"

The call disconnected before he could say anything and Shinichi stared down at the contraption in his hand in confusion. Was Kaito's weirdness contagious, or did he just have weird friends?

* * *

"You got a call while you were asleep." Said Shinichi.

"Hmm, who?" Kaito asked as he continued eating.

"Someone called Aoko."

Kaito choked on the spoonful of porridge and Shinichi was instantly by his side, patting his back as he helped him with the water.

"W-What did she say?" She better not have said anything unnecessary!

"She told me to take good care of you, but why did she ask me if I had a girlfriend?"

Kaito choked on his water this time. "W-What?!" He coughed.

Shinichi frowned patting Kaito's back again. "Calm down Kaito, you're going to hurt yourself."

"What did she say after you told her you're going out with Mouri-chan?"

Shinichi looked confused. "I'm not going out with Ran."

Kaito's head snapped to him, eyes wide. "W-But, I thought you were going out with Mouri-chan."

"Ha? What gave you that idea? I told her about Conan and we came to a decision that we just don't like each other like that anymore."

"So, you don't have a girlfriend?"

"None that I know of."

Kaito looked down, head swimming with the new information. Shinichi wasn't dating Mouri Ran. Shinichi was free. Happiness surged into him for a moment, before reality slammed back. That didn't matter, Kaito was a guy, he didn't have a chance with Shinichi like Mouri-chan and all the other girls in the world.

"Kaito?" A hand reached out to cup Kaito's cheek and Kaito flushed as his eyes met Shinichi's.

Shinichi frowned seeing the pain in Kaito's eyes, but bit his lips from asking. The thief didn't want to talk about it, so he'd respect that.

"You know you can tell me what's wrong," Shinichi coaxed gently.

Kaito shook his head. 'But you'd hate me if you knew.'

* * *

When Kaito returned to school Aoko was already there, a smirk on her face and a leer in her eyes.

"So~"

Kaito groaned as he slumped down in his seat.

"Tell me everything."

"Nothing happened Aoko. I got sick, he took care of me, end of story."

"But he doesn't have a girlfriend! You were wrong! You have a chance! Why didn't you ask him out?!" She quietly exclaimed, excited for her friend.

"Because it's no use." Kaito mumbled to himself and Aoko roller her eyes.

"Aoko says you should ask Kudo-san out, but Aoko can't force Kaito."

Seriously, Kaito was blind, if this Kudo-san had gone through the trouble of taking care of Kaito while he was sick, Kudo-san had to care for Kaito, which meant there was a chance. But as much of a genius Kaito was, he sometimes over thought things too much, lingering on the negatives. Aoko sighed taking her seat. There was nothing much she could do for him if the baka refused to confess, so she'd just have to cheer from the sidelines.

* * *

 **Please Review and Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is one of my favorite chapters! Well, the beginning anyways, I sort of BSed the last half? Ahahaha. Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

High School was over, he had way too much free time on his hand, and Shinichi hadn't come to his heist tonight, and he was definitely not, was NOT, sulking. Kaito figured he'd gotten caught up in one of his cases again, and sighed. He was soaring through the sky, and turned back, smelling something weird in the wind, to see smoke rising in the distance and curiously tilted his glider in the direction. It was frighteningly near tonight's heist site and it gave him a bad feeling in his stomach.

As he got closer, he could see the fire engulfing the building. There were several red trucks hosing down the building, but what frightened him was the person next to the police, struggling against said police, shouting out a name in to the blazing building that sent a cold chill down his spine. He couldn't hear the Nee-chan's voice, but he could read lip. Kaito quickly scanned the ground looking for the person she called, in the one in a million chance he'd seen wrong, and couldn't find him.

Kaito didn't even realize what he was doing before he landed on the roof of the burning building. There was a few shouts of "KID" from down below, from those that had spotted him, but he didn't hear them as he barged through the rooftop door, running into the flames. This was a three story building and Shinichi could be anywhere.

"Meitantei! Meitantei!" He called out coughing and waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smoke. The fire was getting stronger, and didn't show any sign of relenting to the firefighters efforts.

* * *

'Is this the end?' Shinichi thought, his body pressed down to the floor as he tried to breath, coughing as he kept inhaling smoke. His left leg was pinned under a pile of debris and he had been in here too long. His head was already spinning and there was no strength left in his body, and at that moment, he regretted not being able to see Kaito one last time before he died.

'Strange,' Shinichi thought to himself, 'why do I want to see Kaito right now. I can almost hear him calling me Meitantei...'

Shinichi lifted his head slightly. There it was again, "Meitantei!"

KID, Kaito was here. With a strength he didn't know he still had, he inhaled and called out, "Here!"

* * *

"Here!"

Kaito's head snapped to the voice. It was faint, but he'd definitely heard it from the crack below his feet. He flew down a flight of stairs, ignoring the almost unbearable heat around him, and charged on. He burst through to the second floor, looking around in to the sea of flames. He was strangely calm, the adrenaline rush making his mind sharp.

"Meitantei! Shinichi!" Kaito called again, and there was a muffled sound from the door ten feet to his left. He reached out for the door handle and hissed pulling his hand back from the searing metal.

"Shinichi! Are you in there Shinichi?!"

There was a small sound of confirmation.

"Shinichi, I'm going to bring down the door," Kaito warned, incase Shinichi was in the way and when he hear a small "okay", he didn't waste time to kick down said door. Shinichi wasn't the only one with awesome leg strength, seeing as he was able to outrun the detective most of the times.

Kaito rushed into the room, finding Shinichi sprawled on the ground in the corner, his leg trapped under debris. He quickly cleared the weight on the leg as he gathered the detective into his arms.

"Shinichi, are you okay?"

Eyelids cracked open to reveal sapphire blue eyes clouded in pain.

"K-Kaito?" Shinichi whispered, voice dry and cracking.

"Shh, I got you Shinichi, your safe."

And Shinichi did. He always did, feel safe. He always felt safe when he was near Kaito. Shinichi smiled, eyes closed, as he felt Kaito pick him up, held tight against the thief's chest and he could hear the heartbeat through the soft material of Kaito's dress shirt.

Kaito looked back at the door he'd come from and mentally cursed. There was no way he'd be able to make it back the same way he'd come with the detective. Kaito looked around the room, searching for some way out and his eyes landed on the cracked window. Well, it was all or nothing. This was going to hurt.

"Hang on tight." Kaito whispered in to Shinichi's ear and felt weak hands gripping on to his shirt.

Kaito shot a few cards at the cracked window, breaking it further, and ran at it with all his might. He threw himself out the window, covering Shinichi and himself with his cap so the glass bits wouldn't hit. He felt them drop head first for a few moments, but just before they, reached the ground, he flipped his body and he came to a graceful landing on one knee, Shinichi cradled to his chest, his cap flapping out behind him.

Kaito breathed hard as he heard cheers of "Kaito KID!" And "KID-sama!" Ring through the air, but his attention was on the detective who still looked like he was having a hard time breathing. A few firefighters and Satou-keiji and Takagi-keiji ran towards them, but just then, the building exploded. The firefighters covered both Keiji-sans from the burning debris flying everywhere, and Kaito curled his body around Shinichi, hissing as hot burning rocks collided with his back.

"KID!" He heard Satou-Keiji-chan shout, and almost lost consciousness then and there with the pain. As the explosion died down, he forced himself to his feet and ran towards the firefighters. He handed the unconscious Shinichi to the firefighter, and held up his hand when the police tried to help him.

"I'm fine Keiji-chan, Keiji-san, please get Meitantei to the hospital." He was proud to say his poker face gave away nothing.

Satou frowned at KID, she'd seen him shield Kudo from the burning debris. There was bound to be at least second degree burns on his back, but before she could say anything, there was a puff of blue smoke, and Kaito KID was gone.

* * *

Shinichi stood in front of the gates, fingers millimeters from the doorbell. He had rushed over the moment he was released from the hospital. He vaguely remembered Kaito rescuing him from the burning building, and had seen the news clip when he had woken up. Even Satou-keiji was worried about KID's health. He'd seen how the burning debris had hit Kaito's back and how Kaito had tensed, he remembered those arms tightening around him and a hiss in his ear, so here he was, in front of the Kuroba house, fingers raised over the doorbell at two AM in the morning.

Shinichi took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell, hoping he wasn't waking Kaito, but he was worried, and had to see if the thief was okay. Shinichi heard no footsteps, but a moment later the front door opened to reveal Kuroba Kaito. His hair was the usual disheveled mess, his skin pale, and sweat visible on his brow, he wore a big shirt that slid off his shoulder and loose sweats that hung low on his hips, and Shinichi had to advert his eyes so he wouldn't blush.

"Tantei-kun?" Kaito called in surprise, opening the gates. He startled when Shinichi grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the house, closing the gate and the door behind them. Shinichi dragged him to the couch, walking through the house like he owned the place, but at that moment, the only thing that mattered was Kaito's injury. Shinichi sat Kaito on the couch with his back to Shinichi and gently pulled off the shirt. Shinichi blushed at how forward he was, and couldn't help but remember the time at his house, how he'd practically molested the thief and was mortified at how shameless he had been. However, as he pulled off the shirt revealing bandages neatly wrapped around Kaito's torso, his blush disappeared, a grim look entering his eyes. He gently touched the bandages and felt Kaito's muscles tense underneath his fingers, before he nodded, allowing Shinichi to undo the bandages.

Kaito shivered as the bandages were undone and understood the detective had to see. He probably thought it was all his fault.

Shinichi gasped and couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. The thief's beautiful back was now littered in burns that would definitely scar. There was signs of someone applying medicine over the wounds and for that he was grateful.

"Shh, don't worry Shinichi, I'm fine, I heal fast. It's not your fault Shinichi."

Kaito knew Shinichi was crying when he heard the small hic but didn't turn around as Shinichi had a hold on his hip.

"But if you hadn't come, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Kaito turned around then, a stern look on his face which softened when he saw the tears. He wiped away the tears with his thumb, brushing Shinichi's cheeks in comfort.

"And you would have died."

Shinichi looked up into those kind indigo eyes and came to a realization. He was in love. He was in love with the indigo eyed magician and thief, Kuroba Kaito. He was captivated by those eyes the moment he'd seen them as Conan, and that soothing voice and the kindness the thief radiated around him. KIDs snarkiness and intelligence that was definitely there in Kaito, and the way he smiled sweetly at him had him but all melting. But the moment Shinichi had truly been captivated, and his heart stolen, was when he'd seen Kaito in the park that morning with his doves flying around him, looking like a scene from a movie or an anime, with feathers flying around and the sun shining down on his face. And he didn't want to see that beautiful Kaito in pain, it hurt him to see Kaito hurt and more so, because this was Shinichi's fault and he just wanted to pull the magician into his arms and kiss him.

"Shh, Shinichi, don't cry." Kaito shushed trying to soothe the still crying detective. It hurt him to see Shinichi cry like this, but Shinichi kept surprising him today. Shinichi pulled Kaito into his arms, mindful of the burns, placing his hands on his nape and hip instead and Kaito blinked as his vision was suddenly filled with a gray dress shirt.

"Shinichi?"

"I'm sorry." Shinichi whispered into Kaito's ears. "I'm sorry."

Kaito sighed, but let himself relax in his arms, it wasn't everyday he got the chance to be in Shinichi's arms, he'd take what he could get.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Shinichi, it was my choice to go into the building."

"But-"

"It wasn't your fault." Kaito said firmly, daring the detective to refute him, and Shinichi held his tongue.

Shinichi sighed. "I keep hurting you, with the breakfast, and the porridge, and the fire."

"None of that is your fault."

"If nothing else, the breakfast definitely was."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "You're way too stubborn Tantei-kun."

Shinichi snorted. "Like you're one to talk KID."

They were silent for a moment, both soaking in the other's presence.

"If it makes you feel better," Kaito started, drawing Shinichi's attention, and Shinichi reluctantly pulled back.

"'If it makes me feel better'?"

"You can treat me out."

Shinichi blinked. That didn't sound that bad, not bad at all.

"Where do you want to go?"

It wasn't like Kaito was poor, he was anything but, seeing as his father had left him a heck of an inheritance, even with his mother traveling the world.

"Mmmm, I don't know, but definitely somewhere with cake, chocolate cake."

Shinichi knew Kaito was a sweet tooth with all the ice cream and pudding he had devoured at Shinichi's house. He'd been forced to restock Haibara's pudding supply.

"How about the new restaurant near Tokyo Tower? Sonoko was going on about how their chocolate cake was to die for."

Kaito immediately perked up, and he grinned mischievously at Shinichi.

"Yay, Tantei-kun is taking me out on a date!"

Shinichi immediately blushed, not that he minded, but glared at Kaito, for appearances sake.

Kaito pouted at the glare and Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"It's a date."

Kaito's eyes widened at the words not expecting it in the least, and didn't know if Shinichi was being sarcastic and joking, or if he was being sincere, but the eye roll right after that eliminated all hope that Shinichi might have even the slightest interest in him and he smiled sadly.

"Kaito?" Shinichi called, perplexed by Kaito's expression and Kaito only smiled shaking his head.

"It's late Shinichi, you can use the guest room next door to mine for tonight."

Shinichi accepted gratefully, he really didn't want to walk home at this hour, when the trains weren't even running.

* * *

Shinichi glared at Kaito the next morning, when he produced an exact copy of Shinichi's clothes, down to the underwear and socks.

"Do I want to know?"

Kaito chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Espionage purposes?"

Shinichi snatched the clothes out of the thief's hands. Love? What was that again? More like annoyance. But Shinichi sighed at the puppy dog eye Kaito shot him, his irritation immediately melting away, and he went to dress for the day. He was surprised to come down to the smell of food, and Kaito setting the table for two.

"You know how to cook?" Shinichi asked as he sat down across Kaito.

"A little, I do live alone, but I have my meals at the Nakamor's most of the times. And, I also make some awesome beverages." Kaito said proudly.

Shinichi chuckled at the childishly proud look on Kaito's face as he took a sip of the coffee, and he melted, this was the best coffee he'd ever had. "And where did you get this coffee? What brand is it?"

Kaito chuckled at the expression on Shinichi's face. "It's brewed by yours truly, and the brand is Kona, mom sent me some when she was on vacation in Hawaii last week.

Shinichi blinked, that's weird, that was where his parent's were last week, and he had received the same brand in a box. "But I have the same one, how come is tastes so different?"

Kaito tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Ummm, skills? I've disguised as a barista in a few high class restaurants before."

Shinichi pouted, that was so not fair, and Kaito couldn't get out of his mind how cute Shinichi looked with that pout.

"Umm, I'll teach you later?" At Kaito's words, Shinichi seemed to immediately perk up, his eyes shining like a child on Christmas morning.

"Really?" Coffee was Shinichi's life! Literally.

Kaito smiled, he loved how a part of Tantei-kun had stayed with Shinichi, it made him that much more endearing. "Really, so finish your breakfast Shinichi, and I'll teach you how before we leave for dinner."

Surprisingly, or maybe not, it was delicious. Kaito was apparently an awesome cook, maybe even better than Ran. Seriously, what wasn't he good at?

* * *

Shinichi had done exactly what Kaito had taught him, but he still could not get the results Kaito seemed to get so effortlessly, maybe he just didn't have a talent for coffee brewing, even if he did it every morning of his life.

"Why." Shinichi moaned, banging his head on the counter, and Kaito laughed, placing a hand on Shinichi's forehead to stop him.

"Yours taste the same as mine, I don't see how it's different." Said Kaito, and Shinichi couldn't stop himself from looking at Kaito like he was crazy.

"Is not! Your's is so much better! Ugg, can I just hire you as my barista for life?"

And seriously, Kaito didn't mind that.

"Where are you going for College? What University? Are you dorming?" Shinichi asked, almost determined to keep Kaito close, but Kaito smiled sadly, confusing Shinichi.

"I'm not going to college Shinichi."

Shinichi was surprised, and asked without thinking. "What? Why?"

Kaito perked an eyebrow at the detective, "I'm a magician, college would be a waste of my time, I'm hitting the stage."

Shinichi looked down, crescent fallen. "Oh, right."

"Anyways, make me a hot chocolate Shinichi, maybe you'll do better on that." Said Kaito, trying to distract Shinichi. Shinichi wiped up what he called the Kudo family hot chocolate that came down from his mother's side, and Kaito was immediately bought.

"Oh my gosh, where have you been all my life, that's it, I'm moving in. You make me this every morning, and I'll make you your coffee, how about it? Deal?"

Shinichi laughed at the serious look on Kaito's face, and soon Kaito was joining in.

* * *

This was not the announcement Shinichi had expected when they finished their dessert at the restaurant near Tokyo Tower.

"I'm going to Las Vegas tomorrow."

Shinichi's eyes snapped to the magician, and thankfully, he wasn't holding his cup, because he would have dropped it. "Wha-why-"

Kaito smiled a bittersweet smile. "I'm going to pursue my dream."

"Your dream?"

Kaito nodded. "To become the best magician in the world, to surpass my father."

"Your dream..."

"Yeah, I would have left sooner but..." Kaito shook his head, not finishing that sentence. "The plan was actually to leave right after graduation."

There was a pause as Shinichi absorbed the information. Kaito was leaving. Kaito was going to pursue his dream and there was nothing he could say to stop Kaito. He was nothing but a critic and maybe a friend, and he couldn't stand in the way of Kaito's dream. Even if he didn't want Kaito to leave.

On the other hand, Kaito was pleading in his head. 'Tell me not to go, tell me you want me to stay. Tell me you need me.'

"I'm sure you'll achieve your dream."

And it sounded like a rejection, like a line had been drawn. Shinichi didn't need him, didn't love him.

Shinichi missed the look of disappointment that passed Kaito's face before the smile took over, and Shinichi masked his own emotions and smiled back.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Shinichi?" Kaito was surprised, he never expected to see Shinichi at the airport to see him off.

Shinichi smiled softly as he stepped up to the magician. He extended a single blue, almost indigo rose.

"Best of luck Kaito, I know you'll achieve your dreams."

Kaito's eyes widened as he looked into Shinichi's eyes, and smiled softly as he accepted the rose. He'd always given out roses, but this was the first time someone else had thought to get him a rose. He held it gently to his chest and looked up at Shinichi with a wide grin.

"See you later Shinichi."

* * *

 **Small note, so you don't critic me in the later chapters. Shinichi would have seen through Kaito's mask, where Kaito masks his disappointment, but Shinichi was a little too busy trying to hide his own emotions!**

 **Thanks for reading and please drop off a review or favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Spade: I would love to read your writing on that, but yeah, not happening here. Well, at least not "batshit insane", more like "the usual insane"? Anyways, not a huge fan of violence, but your thoughts are appreciated!**

 **Ugg, I wanted to add something more to this chapter, but maybe some other time in the future. Ehehe, reason why I'm so late on updating this chap? Ehee.**

 **Anyways, Hakuba and Kaito friendship development in this chap! I wanted them to be buddies~! + Humor**

 **Another, not really continuous, more like clips of the two years before Kaito returns. It'll flow better from the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **This line break thing is giving me trouble! -.-**

* * *

(A Year Later, London)

"You, are the last person I wished to meet here." Grumbled Kaito, sitting across his worst enemy in a cafe in London, sipping hot chocolate.

"My sentiments exactly." Hakuba took a sip of his tea, not at the least bothered by Kaito's comment.

Kaito frowned, squirming around in his seat uncomfortable.

"Tell me exactly why I'm sitting here with you?" Kaito huffed. The one thing he forgot about when he'd planned his next show in London, was the possibility that Hakuba might be back.

"Because Aoko specifically ordered that we were to spend some time together and I was to report how you were doing and see your next show so I could tell her in detail." The only plus was that Hakuba himself didn't look that pleased either.

Kaito sighed. "Tell her I'm doing fine, and I'll meet you at the show tomorrow evening, here are the tickets." Kaito extended two VIP tickets to Hakuba. "Bring your Baaya along, or something."

Hakuba blinked down at the tickets, he'd already bought the tickets in advance when it came out, seeing as it ran out in under ten minutes. Aoko had sat in front of three different computers and had almost broke one as she pressed the submit button almost simultaneously, something about supporting Kuroba-kun instead of getting free tickets from him.

"I already have the tickets," said Hakuba. "Aoko was fervent about supporting you."

Kaito rolled his eyes and in the next instant had Hakuba's tickets in his hands, which he swore had been in his wallet in the inside pocket of his blazer. He was only half surprised, seeing as the man in front of him was the Kaito KID.

"These are seats in the far back, no friend of mine is sitting in some dingy corner Hakuba." Kaito pocketed the tickets and pushed the VIP, front seats, to Hakuba. "Come with Baaya."

Hakuba blinked not believing his ears, had Kuroba just called him his friend?

"What?" Kaito asked, confused by Hakuba's expression.

Another thing that confused Hakuba, he'd expected Kuroba to leave the moment he saw him and stated his business. He didn't expect Kuroba to actually sit there for longer than a minute.

"I was under the impression that you hated me." Hakuba stated bluntly.

Kaito looked at Hakuba like he was stupid.

"I dislike you, you're a prick, but I never said I hated you. If I hated you, I would have never approved of you dating Aoko. You're not a bad guy, that is until you start accusing me of being Kaito KID."

So Kuroba's problem with him was his insistence on Kuroba being KID, not that he thought otherwise. He would bet on his detective career that Kuroba Kaito was Kaito KID, but KID, nor Kuroba was a bad guy, they just went against the law for unknown reasons, which he was still determined to figure out.

"If that is the case," Hakuba said cautiously, he had never thought of asking Baaya's question. "Baaya asked that you come over for dinner, and Aoko also asked me to make sure you were eating well."

Kaito sweat dropped. "What did Aoko not tell you to ask, concerning me?"

Hakuba shrugged. "She's worried about you, you are family to her, it's only natural that she would worry."

Kaito's eyes softened, a soft smile on his face, the first Hakuba had ever seen on Kuroba's face. He never knew Kuroba could make that sort of expression, the only ones he had seen were those over blown smiles, the arrogant grins, and the usual frowns that Kuroba narrowed at him. So maybe Kuroba Kaito wasn't such a bad guy, and maybe he had been a little too persistent.

"I promise I won't say a word about KID." Hakuba added in, feeling a little guilty about cornering the magician every time they met. Hakuba didn't have many friends, and if Kuroba was willing to be his friend, he wouldn't mind. Not to mention it would make Aoko ecstatic to see them getting along.

Kaito raised an eyebrow at him, what was the prick getting at? Was he actually trying to be nice to Kaito? He didn't doubt that Hakuba would hold to his word, and it was Baaya's invitation. Even though he hadn't met Baaya yet, he had had her dessert, courtesy of Aoko, and they had been divine. Not to mention it was rude to reject a lady's invitation.

"I guess why not?" Kaito shrugged, finishing off his hot chocolate as he stood up. "I have some things to take care of first, I'll see you in the evening at your house."

Hakuba nodded, standing up with Kaito. "Five O'clock?"

Kaito grinned, "On the dot."

* * *

And Hakuba wasn't surprised when at 5:00:00, the doorbell rang to his house.

"That must be Kuroba-kun." Said Baaya, her excitement clear despite her efforts to look calm, which slightly amused Hakuba. Well, he couldn't blame her, this was his first time bringing someone over, a friend, other than Aoko.

Baaya opened the door to a grinning Kuroba Kaito who raised both hands in front of him, and with a poof of smoke, a bright yellow bouquet of roses popped into his hands, as he introduced himself to Baaya. Hakuba rolled his eyes, but his eyes softened at the look of pure delight in Baaya's eyes. It was easy to see that Kuroba would easily win over Baaya, just like he won over his audience on stage. He'd secretly gone to see it a few times, watched how the bright magician on stage mesmerized his audience, winning them over with his prize winning smile and confidence on stage, not to mention his magic. It was begrudging to say that Kuroba Kaito was indeed brilliant, as if he was made for the stage, and Hakuba wondered when he'd come to accept Kuroba Kaito. Not as KID, but as a friend, a friend he knew he could trust, because except for his night job, Kuroba Kaito was one of the best friends a person could wish for, and Aoko and Hakuba knew that. Kuroba Kaito would never betray you, would never let you down, the best ally and the worst enemy.

"What are you staring at Hakuba?" Kaito lightly poked Hakuba who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I mentioned that you liked chocolate and Baaya whipped up her best chocolate cake recipe."

Hakuba was amused to see Kuroba's eyes light up, another expression he had never seen before. Maybe he really had been too persistent with the KID thing, if he'd put Kuroba on guard all the time.

"You have just graduate from prick, to relatively good guy!" Kaito cheered as he showed himself into the kitchen, calling out to Baaya that he'd help set the table.

Hakuba snorted in amusement as he went to help. This was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

"You want me to help you pick Aoko's Christmas present?" Kaito articulated, stuffing his face with the wonders they called Baaya's "Heaven by Chocolate" with vanilla ice cream. "Why? You're a detective, you should know her relatively well by now, to know what she'd like and not like."

"Yes," Hakuba said, poking at a relatively smaller piece than what looked like half the cake on Kaito's plate. Where did the magician put all that and dinner? "But you know Aoko best, and I'm sure I can learn more about what she likes if you pointed some stuff out."

"So you're asking me to go shopping with you."

Hakuba did not like how that sounded, but it was fact. "Yes, it would also be a good opportunity for you to go Christmas shopping if you haven't gone yet."

Christmas shopping, it was true he hadn't done any yet, and he still had to pick out Aoko's present, although he knew exactly what she wanted. She had talked non-stop about a cashmere scarf that could only be bought in London. Why she didn't ask Hakuba was a wonder, but Kaito figured that was just Aoko being Aoko, and getting Hakuba a matching one didn't sound so bad. And not to mention, this was London, the home of Sherlock Holmes. It was the perfect place to buy Shinichi's Christmas present, and who better to help him then a fellow Sherlockian.

"I think you'd be able to give me some advise too, I'm thinking of getting a friend something for Christmas, and it's London and he's a fan, so I thought why not something Sherlock Holmes related."

Kaito internally groaned to see Hakuba's eyes light up at the mention of Holmes. Unlike Shinichi, he couldn't stare at Hakuba as he went on about Sherlock Holmes, that would be... gross. Shinichi was perfectly, perfect to stare at. Kaito could just stare at Shinichi all day, not doing anything else, and he'd be completely satisfied.

"Umm, Kuroba?" Hakuba called, waving a hand in front of the dazed magician staring off into space.

"Huh?" Kaito startled, and realized he was thinking of Shinichi again, not that there was a moment he wasn't thinking about Shinichi. Everything reminded him of Shinichi. Every shade of blue, every snarky comment, coffee, chocolate, the moon, the newspaper, even a spoon, as he remembered how Shinichi held the spoon so much more elegantly compared to the girl he had been sitting across that one time, at one of their after show parties, who had also been batting her eyes at him the whole dinner.

"Umm, Earth to Kuroba?"

Kaito shook himself, it was way too easy to get lost in his thoughts of Shinichi.

"Are you okay Kuroba?" Hakuba asked, looking mildly concerned. Was the magician tired? He'd heard Kuroba had been holding show after show, jumping around the globe, quickly rising in his fame, as more and more places requested his presence.

Kaito smiled, shaking his head. "I'm fine, just lost in thought for a moment. I have a quick interview tomorrow morning at T**** Hotel, there's a shopping centre near by, why don't we meet at the hotel entrance?"

Hakuba nodded, not completely convinced that Kuroba was fine, but he wouldn't push if Kuroba didn't want to talk about it. Kaito finished up the cake and said goodbye to both Hakuba and Baaya, kissing her goodbye on the cheek, and was relatively surprised that he had enjoyed the night in Hakuba and Baaya's company.

* * *

That morning, Kaito really wished he had read the newspaper before he went down for his interview, so when he was suddenly bombarded by the whole press as soon as he got to the lobby, he blinked owlishly, not understanding what was happening. The only thing he clearly picked up in the jumble of shouts was the one question.

"Is it true you're going out with Hakuba Saguru, the London Detective?"

Kaito's jaws dropped open.

"What?"

Someone finally shushed the press and one person finally stepped up to ask all of their questions.

"There was a rather suggestive picture taken last night at the Hakuba resident, Mr. Kuroba, is it true that you are going out with the London Detective, Hakuba Saguru?"

Kaito stared at the reporter like he had grown an extra head. Just then, the Hakuba Saguru entered the hotel, a newspaper in hand, looking fairly disturbed, the lights starting to flash and the jumble of questions starting again, this time directed at Hakuba. When they finally quieted, they had Hakuba sitting on the armchair next to Kaito.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare and I'm just hearing things." Kaito dead paned. "Are these people actually insinuating-" Kaito almost gagged. "Excuse me while I go barf. Me and Hakuba? No way, never, over my dead body."

"My sentiments exactly," Hakuba frowned at the press. "Mr. Kuroba is my friend and I have a very beautiful girlfriend by the name of Nakamori Aoko, who also happens to be Mr. Kuroba's best friend. No, we are not dating, never have, and never will."

"Then what is this picture Mr. Hakuba?" Asked a reporter, pointing to the newspaper. Kaito seeing the picture for the first time snorted. This was what caused all this uproar?

"I was kissing Baaya good night, Hakuba's caretaker, not Hakuba, gross, no offense."

"None taken."

"That is the worst angle ever, and why would I need to bend to kiss Hakuba? We're the same height." Just the mention of kissing Hakuba sent shivers down his spine. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go Christmas shopping for Aoko, my best friend and his girlfriend mind you."

As they stood up, Hakuba had to slap his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing out loud to what Kaito had done to the reporters in retribution. It would be a lie to say it didn't feel good, and him being exempted from the prank this time was a big plus. Kaito seeing this grinned, and they exited the hotel. There was an uproar as the doors closed, and Hakuba couldn't help himself as he burst out in laughter, followed closely by Kaito.

"See the merits of pranking yet Tantei-san?"

Hakuba was surprised Kuroba would call him that, but didn't mention it as he grinned. "As long as it's not on me."

Kaito chuckled, Hakuba wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The whole incident brought much laughter to the residents of Japan who knew Kaito and Hakuba, especially their high school classmates and Aoko, who couldn't stop laughing at the end of the line. All except Kudo Shinichi that was. He was so glad when Kaito had refuted the reporters and the situation was cleared up, and in the next letter he received with Kaito's Christmas present, he could almost hear Kaito whining about how horrified he'd been to be paired up with Hakuba, but that he wasn't such a bad friend when he wasn't accusing him of being Kaito KID.

Shinichi was jealous of Hakuba Saguru. He got to see Kaito, hang out with Kaito, eat dinner with Kaito, get in a scandal with Kaito, and see Kaito's shows live. Shinichi knew he could fly over any moment he wanted, but what would he say? Would Kaito even want him to come? No, he would only be a bother to Kaito's job. Then what about Hakuba? Kaito made time for Hakuba, so maybe Kaito could make some time for him if he sent a notice in advance that he was going to Europe for a case? What case? Even thought he knew he could easily get introduced into the European police force, he knew it was a stupid thing to do. Kaito would be moving around the whole of Europe while Shinichi would be stuck on one case or another.

Each passing day, he only wanted to see Kaito more, and his only distraction seemed to come in school work and cases. So he gladly buried himself in his work, trying with no success to forget the moonlight thief, even if for a second more. It would only hurt to wait, but Shinichi didn't want anyone else but Kaito. Everyone else seemed so dull, and he could hardly remember a face that had nothing to do with his work. His world felt so dull and plain without Kaito here with his heists, or just his very presence. He and Kaito had barely become friends before Kaito left to fulfill his dreams, and Shinichi was happy for Kaito that he finally got to pursue his dreams with the Crows safely behind bars, but he also, selfishly, wanted Kaito back. But then, so what if he came back? It wasn't like they were together, or even close friends, though Shinichi would like to think they were. However, if and when Kaito came back, the first person he'd seek out wasn't him. It was Nakamori Aoko, his childhood best friend, not his former rival and kind of friend, Kudo Shinichi. It was a depressing fact, but true, he was nothing to Kaito but a friend, and now that he wasn't in Japan anymore, he could hardly be called a rival. Hakuba fitted that title better, after all, he'd chased KID halfway across the globe, to catch him. Shinichi's desire to arrest KID had long since died out, so he was no rival.

So what was he to Kuroba Kaito? A friend, nothing more, and nothing less. But maybe it was the letters and the single pressed blue rose petal that arrived in his mailbox without fail every week, that kept his hopes alive. They'd called a few times, but with both of their busy schedules and the time difference, it hadn't really worked, and something about the anticipation, and Kaito's hand writing on paper, had more of an appeal than the usual email that would have been faster, but less meaningful. So as Shinichi read Kaito's letter for the fifth time over coffee, wondering what he'd write back, he still wished they could meet face to face.

* * *

The letter had never been a part of Kaito's plan. He'd thought of keeping in touch with Shinichi, maybe once a month, so he could slowly get over Shinichi, and tried calling, but both of them had hectic schedules. So, on a whim, he'd written a letter about his first experience on stage as Kuroba Kaito. The responding letter came three days later, and he couldn't take his eyes off of that one piece of paper the whole day. It smelled like coffee, the paper smelled like the smell of coffee that usually lingered around Shinichi and he couldn't take his eyes off the elegant scripts of Shinichi's handwriting and how his K curved as he signed his name at the bottom. This small piece of paper told him so much, yet too little. The lingering coffee could mean Shinichi had either written this letter at breakfast over coffee, or in the afternoon in the library, nursing his usual big mug of coffee. The steady, yet slightly rushed script could mean he'd been as nervous and excited as Kaito to write his letter, or he had some place to go. It seemed Shinichi was even more busy with cases and college papers, but it made Kaito happy that Shinichi had taken the time to write back to him. He tried at first, to not send a response right away. Shinichi was busy and had better things to do than write responses to Kaito's letters, but it was impossible. He spent three hours in front of the mailbox, before his mother came and smacked him across the head, put his letter in the mailbox, and dragged his half frozen body to the hotel they were staying at and dumped him in the tub. It had been winter after all.

The first failed practice told the staff and his assistants, never to plan anything on Wednesday. Wednesday, Kuroba Kaito was incapacitated, he stared at the letter the whole day, doing nothing but analyzing the paper. He never showed its contents to anyone, or said who it was from, but he was always distracted on the day the letter arrived, so they had declared Wednesday a break. It wasn't a bad thing, seeing as the magician could really use the break anyways, and Kaito seemed twice as energetic the next day. They needed the rest to keep up.

The letters they exchanged ranged from cases and magic shows, to what they were having for dinner, or even the weather. One time Kaito had written concerning the stormy weather of New York, and Shinichi didn't even question why he wrote a fourteen line sonnet on a single raindrop, simply laughing at the ridiculous sonnet the magician had come up with. These letters were the only bright spot to Shinichi's week. He took the day off on Saturday to read the letter over and over again. Usually the letter smelled of flowers and chocolate, and there was always a pressed, blue rose petal with every letter. Shinichi stored each letter carefully so the rose petals wouldn't rip. But he had to wonder why Kaito always gave him blue roses. Didn't blue mean unrequited love? If so, who's unrequited love was it? Or was he reading too deep into it? Was it simply his favorite color, or maybe it reminded him of Shinichi, he didn't know, but as with every rose petal he received, he placed a feather light kiss to the petal, before he put it away.

* * *

"Master Kaito, what are you doing?" Asked Jack, his main assistant, not only in his shows, but now in his night career. Jii-chan had introduced him, saying he had to train someone to take care of Kaito before he retired. Jack was very efficient not to mention, he had more licenses than Jii-chan.

"Reading." Kaito simply answered from the ceiling where he sat on a couch, reading the book upside down, upside down. As in the book in his hand was upside down for him, and at the same time, he was upside down on the ceiling.

Jack sighed, used to the Master's odd quirks by then. "Sherlock Holmes? I thought you'd be more of a Lupin fan."

Kaito smiled softly, over the book. "I am, but Sherlock Holmes reminds me of someone special."

Jack contemplated that. "Like the black coffee you drink every morning?"

Kaito smirked, Jack was observant.

"What do you need?"

"I'm just here to tell you that preparations for the show have been complete."

There was a poof of smoke and the chair and Kaito was back on the ground. "Let's get this show started."

* * *

Ran blinked, and blinked again. Was she seeing things?

"What are you reading Shinichi?"

There was no response, as Shinichi too engrossed in his reading.

"SHINICHI!" Ran shouted right in his ear, and Shinichi jumped, rubbing his ears.

"Ran, that hurts."

"You were ignoring me, what are you reading?"

"Arsene Lupin."

Ran blinked again.

"About a thief? Since when do you read books about thief's?"

"Since I felt like it."

This was so strange, as strange as Shinichi's sudden fondness of chocolate. He actually asked her to bake him a chocolate cake once and had actually ate the whole thing in a week. But not only that, he was becoming even less social, burying his life in school work and cases. Shinichi had signed up for so many classes, by the end of this year, he'd be done with college, and officially helping out with the police full time.

"Shinichi, you really need to get out more."

Shinichi perked an eyebrow at Ran. "This is the first time I've gotten back to my house in three days."

Ran lightly smacked him on the head. "You know what I mean."

"I'm perfectly content with my life right now Ran, I don't need a social life."

Ran glared. "Liar. I know how you hole up in your house every Saturday with that letter of yours. If you miss him that bad, why don't you just go over and watch one of his shows or something."

Shinichi had told Ran about Kaito, more specifically been threatened to tell Ran about Kaito. She really felt guilty about the fish porridge and wanted to apologize to Kaito face to face.

"I'm busy."

Ran rolled her eyes again, huffing. Shinichi could be way too stubborn for his own good.

"You know if he's sending you letters every week without fail, I'm pretty sure that's a good sign that he might return your feelings Shinichi."

Shinichi was quiet. He'd thought about that countless times, but in the end, he hadn't convinced himself to go see Kaito.

Ran sighed again when Shinichi didn't respond. "I made mocha cake today, do you want some?"

Shinichi perked up at that, mocha had recently become his favorite. It was a mix of his favorite coffee and Kaito's favorite chocolate. Ran smiled fondly, remembering the little boy who had been her brother for two long years, but it wasn't like he was gone, he was right here as this twenty year old baka.

* * *

 **Don't ask me what the B-day present was, I never decided.**

 **Post office doesn't operate Saturdays, I know, but it does too in my little world!**

 **Also, don't ask me how the time skip works, or doesn't make sense somewhere, I don't care!**

 **Big thank you to all who read, review, favorite, and follow! You make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6 Vacation Part 1

**I updated the other chap so late, I felt bad. So, more chapters!**

 **Oh and I'm updating two more KaiShin/ShinKai! Inspired while going through you people's wonderful fics! Ooo, and if any of you are Hikaru no Go fans, that's another one coming up! And I might as well put up the Naruto one soon...**

 **I got a poll running on that one, so please visit my profile page and leave a vote!**

* * *

(Two Years After Kaito Left Japan), so...

(Two Years Later)

"Hello New York, this is Lemon here today with Kaito Kuroba the world famous magician! He's the youngest to win the World Magician Grand Prix two times in a roll and he's had more than two hundred performances in the last two years since his debut stage in Las Vegas! Mr. Kuroba has performed in various states in the US, Paris, England, Italy, Germany, Russia, China, and Korea! But everyone's been wondering Mr. Kuroba, why haven't you returned once to your home country Japan?"

"Kaito's fine, and I guess one reason I haven't returned to Japan yet, is because I didn't want to return until I achieved my dream."

"Your dream?"

"To surpass my father and become a world famous magician."

"And you have! You've surpassed your father and achieved your dream in just two years! It's really amazing Kaito!"

Kaito grinned. "Thank you."

"However, you said that was one reason for not returning to your home country, may I inquire the other?"

Kaito hummed looking like he was debating it.

"Let me guess," Lemon smirked, "love?"

Kaito looked surprised for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Is it that obvious?"

"So I was right?" There was a glint in Lemon's eye as she leaned forward. This was hot news, the magician of the century had a love interest and there was going to be heartbreak everywhere.

Kaito chuckled, hiding his uneasy expression at the almost predatory look in Lemon's eyes.

"Why don't we go through the other questions before we talk about that."

Lemon almost pouted, but relented, it wasn't as if Kaito said no.

"So Kaito, there's been rumors going around that you'll be returning to your home country now that you have fulfilled your dream?"

"Yes, I've been away from home the past two years, and I have to admit, I'm a little homesick."

"Can I ask you about some of your friends back home?"

"Well, of course the first one is Nakamori Aoko, my childhood friend and pseudo sister. We're next door neighbors, so we practically lived together, she's a wonderful person and she's always looking out for me like family, and so does her father. Then there's the pr- I mean, Hakuba Saguru."

"The London detective?"

"Yes, he's Aoko's boyfriend and our high school friend. He can be a bit of a jerk, but he's a good friend, and I enjoy most of our banters, usually. But overall he's my best friend and he looks out for me even though he doesn't admit it. Then there's... Kudo Shinichi."

Lemon's eyes widened in excitement. "Kudo Shinichi the Modern Holmes?!"

Kaito chuckled. "Yep, that's him. He's also my best friend. He is a very loyal and righteous friend. I worry about him cuze he's always neglecting his health and solving cases twenty four seven, but I think the majority of his friends are usually worried about him and trying to drag him away from work. But other than that he's sarcastic and kind, and overall a wonderful friend. Other than that there's Jii-chan, who's like my uncle/grandpa, and Koizumi Akako who's helped me out in some tough situations."

'Though she usually caused more trouble.'

Lemon nodded looking down at her cue card.

"Aaa, it seems we're back to the lover question."

Kaito smiled sheepishly, "It's nothing much, just unrequited love."

Lemon smiled gently, feeling pity for the magician. "May I ask what she's like?"

"That person is snarky, arrogant, and a little prideful." Kaito smirked.

Lemon looked perplexed. "She doesn't sound very..." Then Kaito's smile softened making Lemon and every female staff and even a few male staff swoon.

"And they're brilliant, smart, sarcastic, witty, honorable, righteous, kind, beautiful, and the densest person I have ever known."

There was a pause as people gaped, and Lemon smiled softly. "You're still in love with this person, aren't you."

Kaito grinned, not really answering the question, but the smile on his face as he was describing this person was enough of an answer on its own.

"Did you ever ask her out?"

Kaito shook his head. "At the time I thought they already had a lover, but by the time I figured out it was just a misunderstanding on my part, it was too late. I already had my ticket to Las Vegas and I couldn't ask them to wait years for me while I left to live out my dream. I was also pretty sure they didn't return my affections anyways."

Some of the female staff around them sniffled, and even Lemon looked close to tears, making Kaito sweat drop inside. He turned on the charm, a yellow rose popping out of his hands in front of Lemon's face, efficiently surprising the tears away.

"Now, now, don't cry, what kind of gentleman would I be if I made a lady cry." Kaito grinned.

Lemon laughed and they continued on with the interview on a lighter tone.

Kaito flopped on to the bed face first as soon as he got back to the hotel. He reached over to his night stand, picking up the blue indigo rose, the rose Shinichi had given him as good luck on fulfilling his dream. He'd preserved it, via his own secret method, and it still looked as fresh as the day he recieved it. Kaito groaned in to the pillow, he was so pathetic! It had already been two years since he'd last seen Shinichi! Sure they'd kept in touch as Kaito had not ruined their friendship by confessing to Shinichi. They exchanged letters, it was damn romantic, they exchanged letters, but there was nothing romantic about the contents with Kaito going on about the various places he performed at and Shinichi and his never ending crime scenes, but he'd kept every single letter. Kaito should have never sent that first letter after the show at Vegas, he was stupid and masochistic, and he should have sucked it up, given up, and moved on two years ago. He was still, if not even more, in love with the dense detective, and the only reason he was even going back, was because Shinichi seemed tired. He hadn't seen Shinichi in years, but Kaito could tell through their letters that Shinichi was lonely and tired. Ran had a boyfriend and planned to get married right out of college, and Shinichi had graduated two years early, taking way too many classes than necessary, and had buried himself in work. Not that he was one to talk, he'd done the same thing, half in an attempt to forget Shinichi, and half to quickly advance in his career. But Shinichi was lonely, and Kaito was still stupidly in love, and Kaito was, frankly, tired of running away. This time he'd either become Shinichi's lover, declare himself asexual and stay by Shinichi's side until someone came to kick him out, or be rejected and go back to picking up pieces of his heart and bury himself in his work. It was a win, lose, lose situation and Shinichi was worth the trampling of his heart, if it meant seeing Shinichi happy. He'd just be there in the sidelines for the detective and that would be enough.

So there he was, Wednesday morning, not so bright, but early, in front of the detectives house debating on picking the lock and surprising the detective, or ringing the doorbell like a normal person and waiting for Shinichi to open the door, still surprising Shinichi with his surprise visit with the less possibility of a soccer ball flying at his face, or maybe he'd get the soccer ball anyways for waking him up at what, four AM in the morning? Kaito blinked at the door, then casually entered the house, picking the lock in less than a second. Normal was so boring.

Kaito silently made his way up to Shinichi's bedroom, his heart pounding in his ribcage. He was going to meet Shinichi again in two years! TWO! He was strangely nervous and buzzing in excitement as he opened the door to Shinichi's room, but groaned as he met the sight of a neatly made bed. Shinichi wasn't there. He didn't hear any sound of water, so it wasn't the bathroom either. Seriously, it was four AM in the morning, either Shinichi hadn't gotten home last night, was out somewhere else in Japan on a case, or he'd been called extra early with a hard case. The last one seemed unlikely seeing as the bed was neatly made. Then it dawned on him.

'Of course!' Kaito internally face palmed and swiftly made his way to the huge library. He slowly opened the door holding his breath and gasped softly at the sight that met him. There was Shinichi, draped over the couch, the usual Sherlock Holmes book on his stomach as he slept, his chest rising slowly, long bangs covering his eyes, dark circles clearly visible on pale skin. There he was, beautiful, dazzling, and tired looking Tantei-kun. Kaito slowly made his way to Shinichi, his footsteps inaudible, a habit of his night job. He ran his fingers gently over Shinichi's cheeks, and long eyelashes fluttered, heavy eyelids opening slightly to reveal blue eyes, dark with sleep.

"Shh, go back sleep Tantei-kun," Kaito whispered, gently running his fingers through Shinichi's hair, and he was half surprise to see Shinichi obey. Kaito gently picked Shinichi up in his arms, frowning at how light and boney Shinichi was, he'd have to make sure Shinichi didn't skip out on his meals from now on. He placed Shinichi on the bed, tucking him in and smiled down on the peacefully sleeping detective. He leaned down to place a lingering kiss on the forehead.

"I'm home Shinichi."

* * *

Shinichi moaned as he woke up, stretching stiff limbs, then blinked around confused. He knew he'd definitely fallen asleep on the couch reading a book, so what was he doing in his bed? He had a nice dream where Kaito had come home, but that had to be a dream. Shinichi got out of the bed and washed up and when he opened the door to his room the scent of food wafted into his nose.

'Ran.' His mind automatically assumed, then he froze at the sight that met him in the kitchen. There stood Kuroba Kaito in the light pink, frilly apron his mother had gotten him as a joke, hopefully, flipping pancakes like a professional cook while he juggled his silver wear in his other hand.

"Kaito?" Shinichi called half dazed, and the magician turned around to the call, almost blinding him in a dazzling smile.

"Shinichi! Good morning!"

"Wha-my-kitchen-you-when did you get back?"

Kaito chuckled, flipping perfectly browned pancakes straight into the plate on the table behind without even turning around, and a second later, he was with an armful of magician as Kaito almost bear tackled him to the ground.

"This morning!" He cheerfully chirped as he hugged the living daylights out of Shinichi.

"Kaito! Can't-breathe!"

"Woops." Kaito chuckled as he pulled back, dragging Shinichi to the dining table. Kaito sat him down and with a wave of his hand the pancakes appeared before him with a small jug of syrup, and fruits to the side. Kaito brought both hands before his face, and with a small poof of smoke, a mug of freshly brewed coffee appeared in his hands. Shinichi took the coffee still in a daze, feeling like he was still in a dream. Kaito sat in front of him with his own pancake and hot chocolate.

"What time?" Shinichi asked in between sips of the delicious coffee.

"I arrived around three AM."

"And you didn't tell me you were coming because?"

Kaito grinned. "Because I wanted to surprise you."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, why did he even bother to ask.

"Eat Shinichi."

Shinichi looked down at his pancakes. He usually didn't really eat breakfast unless Ran came over to almost literally shove it down his throat, but one look from Kaito, and he gave in. Just like the last time Kaito had cooked for him at his house, it was delicious, maybe even more so because Kaito was there.

Breakfast was strangely a peaceful event as they ate in silence and Kaito talked about his recent show as he washed the dishes, he insisted, while Shinichi sipped on his second cup of coffee. It felt so natural to be around Kaito, and it was as if Kaito had never left and they'd been like this for their whole life. Shinichi sighed when he caught sight of what time it was. It was almost time to make his way to the station.

"You don't have work today Shinichi." Shinichi looked at Kaito in surprise.

"What?"

Kaito grinned. "I've booked you for the week. I called to tell the station that you're on vacation and your week has been booked by me."

Shinichi gaped at Kaito as he strode up to him a distinctive KID grin on his face. A blue rose appeared in front of him and he was left blinking like a fool for the third, fourth? time that day.

"Can I ask for the honor of occupying your week?"

Shinichi took the rose gingerly in his hands. Vacation, he had vacation. With Kaito. For a whole week.

"Hello? Earth to Shinichi?" Kaito waved his hand in front of Shinichi's face and sighed exasperated. "Are you okay Shinichi? Maybe we should start your vacation in bed, you certainly look like you can use the extra hour, more like day to sleep.

Shinichi almost blushed at the implication of "starting the vacation in bed" that came to his mind, but quickly killed the thought in mortification.

"Shinichi? Shinichi, if you don't answer me I'm carrying you back to bed."

"What am I going to do for a whole week?" Shinichi finally answered.

Kaito grinned. "Who do you think you're talking to Tantei-kun, I already have your whole week planned."

Shinichi groaned, "I'm not going to be more tired after this vacation am I?"

Kaito contemplated that making Shinichi sweat drop. "Well, I hope not."

Shinichi sighed, giving up.

"Why are you at my house anyways? Shouldn't you be meeting up with Nakamori-chan or Hakuba?"

"Hakuba, I've met him a few times in London and France, and I already told Aoko I was going to be staying at your house."

"You're staying at my house?" Shinichi asked surprised.

Kaito grinned. "I thought you could use the distraction."

Kaito was distracting alright, he couldn't remember the last time he hadn't been thinking about one case, or another, and his presence alone distracted Shinichi, making him unable to think about anything other than the magician.

"I thought we'd start off somewhere more rural, what do you think Shinichi?"

"Huh? What?"

Kaito pouted. "Shin-chan," he whined, making Shinichi's eyebrow twitch at the annoying nickname his mother always called him by. "you're so mean, I'm talking to you, pay attention to me."

"Sorry." Shinichi admitted sheepishly and Kaito instantly brightened.

"As I was saying, I was thinking of starting our vacation off at somewhere more rural, close to nature, away from the city. That is, if you're not too tired."

Shinichi nodded, that actually sounded nice, just Kaito and himself alone, in the woods, or by a lake.

Kaito stared at him strangely and Shinichi tilted his head to the side, making Kaito blush slightly at the cute gesture.

"What?"

Kaito turned his head hiding his blush. "I just thought you were oddly cooperative. Usually, you're rushing off to solving crimes, rest later."

Shinichi ran a hand through his hair sighing. "Well, I have to admit, I'm a little tired of crime scenes, and I might need a break. And you came to see me and I always have fun when I'm with you, so I thought why not."

Kaito's smile was so wide and adorable, Shinichi blushed and coughed, trying to hid his embarrassment at his own words and Kaito's adorableness.

"So you admit you had fun at my heist?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "As if."

* * *

The vacation was actually nice. Kaito took him to the mountains near the ocean, sparsely populated seeing as it was far from the cities. On the day they arrived, they took a short walk in the forest before turning in for the night for an early start in the morning, because Kaito insisted they had to wake up to see the sunrise from the top of the mountain. So four AM in the morning, the sky still dark outside, Kaito woke him with coffee in bed, which he really couldn't complain against, and dragged him up the mountain. Shinichi didn't question how Kaito knew the way to the top, it was Kaito, he was sure to have scouted the place beforehand, or while he was asleep. Kaito was, if not anything, prepared. And when they finally reached the top and sat near the cliff on the picnic blanket Kaito produced, chatting about little things, and Shinichi had to admit, the sight was totally worth waking up four AM in the morning.

"It's beautiful." Shinichi murmured.

Kaito looked at Shinichi's awed expression, the rising sun light bouncing off of Shinichi's hair and making his eyes look a shade brighter than usual. "Yeah." He had to agree, a small smile on his face, before he turned to look at the rising sun.

Shinichi peaked at Kaito just as Kaito turned his head, not catching how Kaito had looked at him just a second ago. Shinichi thought Kaito looked exotic and beautiful under the moonlight. Now with the rising sun illuminating Kaito's soft creamy skin and making his indigo eyes look just a little more purple, Kaito was even more beautiful and dazzling.

They were quiet for awhile, just enjoying the warm rays of sunlight, warming their skin.

"Breakfast Shinichi?"

Shinichi turned to the voice and gaped.

"How the-"

Kaito chuckled. "I made sure to bring coffee."

Shinichi gladly accepted the drink, still trying to figure out where the magician had hid a whole picnic basket, and Kaito only chuckled at the look and shoved a breakfast sandwich into Shinichi's hand. Breakfast was as good as the breakfast the day before and the lunch and the dinner. Food had never tasted better than when Kaito was there. No, his whole life was never better. His usual gray scale world of white, gray, and black was suddenly so lively, so full of color, almost blinding in its intensity. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so light, so alive, and so free. Every moment with Kaito was fun and peaceful, like taking a fresh breath of air in years, and Shinichi just liked how Kaito never expected anything from him. How he just stayed with Shinichi, talked when he felt like it, was quiet in a comfortable way, listened when Shinichi talked, joked sarcastically, threw riddles here and there, and Shinichi was having the time of his life. Every smile Kaito smiled at him was genuine and soft and every smile made his heart skip a beat, he was almost afraid he had developed a mild case of arrhythmia.

Shinichi had wondered why Kaito didn't have someone already, why he was wasting his time with Shinichi. Kaito was a world famous magician, kind, a gentleman, handsome. He was sure many girls would have asked the magician out. Then he'd seen the interview of Kaito with the reporter Lemon. Kaito had a crush in Japan. Kaito had loved someone for two years and still hadn't gotten over this someone. Then, what was Shinichi doing with him?

"Kaito."

"Hmm?" They were comfortably lounging after breakfast.

"Why are you here?"

Kaito blinked in confusion. "What do you mean why am I here?" Then Kaito frowned. "Do you not want me here?"

Shinichi's eyes widened, "No! No, that's not what I mean. I-I saw the interview you had in America. You have someone you like right? So what are you doing here wasting your time with me?"

Kaito gaze softened, 'If only you knew Shinichi.' He looked back at the blue sky.

"I like being here with you."

"But that person-"

"It's already too late."

"Is she going out with someone already?"

Kaito glanced at him amused. "No."

Well, that killed Shinichi's chance.

"Then why aren't you going after her?" It hurt to say it, but Shinichi wanted Kaito to be happy.

On the other hand, it hurt Kaito to hear that from Shinichi, but he'd known Shinichi would ask eventually. "Because I don't have a chance."

Shinichi frowned, who was this ridiculous woman who would reject the Kaitou KID? Kaito was a strong, kind, and absolutely stunning man, who would put him down so much?

"Who is this ridiculous girl? Who'd reject Kuroba Kaito?"

Kaito's eyes danced in amusement, but he could see the sadness and pain deep in those indigo eyes. "I haven't really asked him out yet."

"Then why haven't- wait, him?" Shinichi's eyes almost bulged out and Kaito gauged his reaction.

Kaito smiled sadly. "Does that disturb you Shinichi?"

"Wha-NO! NO!" Shinichi half panicked. Shinichi had only been surprised that he actually might have a chance to woo the magician.

Kaito, again, looked amused at Shinichi's reaction, but he could clearly see the relief in Kaito's eyes. "Thanks Shinichi. What about you, why haven't you gotten with anyone?"

Shinichi blushed. "I-I have someone I like."

Kaito felt his heart shrivel up and die, and he wanted to cry. Already? He'd just gotten back! He didn't want to give up Shinichi yet! Kaito forced himself to sound casual.

"Oh, who?"

Shinichi blushed darkened.

Kaito couldn't help but tease, seeing Shinichi bright red, but he only wished he was the reason the detective was blushing so red. "Oh, is she a beauty?"

"Its-" Shinichi gulped nervous, gauging Kaito's reaction from under his eyelashes. "It's not a girl?"

Kaito didn't expect that. Kaito hadn't expected that in a million years. Kaito always thought Shinichi was straight, and now he was telling him he was okay with a guy? Kaito wasn't ready for this, imagining Shinichi holding a black haired Yamada Nadeshiko, or some blonde foreign beauty was torture enough, but the image of some man, some random man he didn't know holding Shinichi in his arms made him furious. Kaito could never thank his father more for teaching him the poker face than that moment.

"Do I know who it is?" Kaito asked casually, stopping himself from gritting his teeth.

Shinichi didn't understand what just happened. Kaito's poker face had slammed down. Kaito was good at masking his feelings and acting casual, but Shinichi could just tell, but what had triggered it? Kaito liked a man too, so that wasn't the problem. So what part of "It's not a girl" had triggered the still infuriating poker face?!

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked bewildered by Shinichi's confused and worried look.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked and Kaito perked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Shinichi? I just asked if I knew who he was."

Shinichi frowned. "No, you're using your damn poker face, and I can't figure out what part of 'It's not a girl' caused it."

Kaito's eyes widened in surprised, then softened, before he burst into laughter, surprising Shinichi. Shinichi always saw through him. Shinichi always knew when he was faking it and it was amazing, what he did to him. How he just looked straight past his poker face and saw what was behind.

"It's nothing Shinichi." He chuckled.

Shinichi pouted, but before he could prod further, Kaito cut in.

"Anyways, as I was saying, do I know this person you like?"

Shinichi blushed again, avoiding Kaito's gaze, and nodded.

"Hakuba? Hattori?"

Kaito heard Shinichi gag and patted his back.

"Ugg, ewww, gross. Never say that again." Shinichi coughed.

Kaito chuckled, relieved, but still painfully curious, but it was enough for today. Kaito stood up, pulling Shinichi up with him.

"Let's go hang gliding Tantei-kun." Said Kaito, reverting to an over excited ten year old in a matter of seconds.

Shinichi looked at him like he was crazy before he chuckled at the adorable, excited look on Kaito's face.

"I don't mind."

Kaito cheered, the picnic basket and blanket disappearing. Seriously, how did Kaito do that!

Kaito suddenly stepped into Shinichi's space, Shinichi's nose brushing against Kaito's ear as Kaito leaned in, snaking his hand around Shinichi's waist to fasten the hang glider to Shinichi's waist, making Shinichi blush red. Kaito stepped back reluctantly and grinned seeing the blush on Shinichi's face at the close proximity. His detective was so cute.

"Ready Shinichi?" Kaito smirked, snapping open his own glider, and Shinichi's head snapped up to the challenging tone in Kaito's voice.

"Always."

* * *

Flying was exhilarating, much like Kaito, it was exactly like being with Kaito. Exhilarating, free, fun, yet, strangely peaceful. Kaito's doves, Hana-chan, Anko-chan, and Koori-chan had crawled out of Kaito's clothes from who knows where to join them in their flight and Shinichi laughed freely, enjoying the wind running through his face, the smell of salt water in the air as they soared over the wide expanse of the sea.

Kaito never wanted this moment to end. Flying through the air with Shinichi, listening to his bell like laughter that automatically brought a smile to his face. He'd missed Shinichi so much this past two years. The angular face, the soft jaw lines, pale skin, neat dark brown hair and the cute cowlick at the back, sapphire blue eyes more radiant and deep than any jewel he'd ever stolen, and the cool, soothing voice that he loved so much. Seeing and talking to Shinichi was like breathing again and he wondered how he'd lived during the two years they had been apart. It was a miracle, for sure, that he was able to be here with his Tantei-kun after so long.

The next day they spent it along the coast of the beach. It was a pretty out in the country place, and there was no one there but them. It turned into an all-out water gun fight and sand castle competition with their surprise guest the walrus being the winner. The sun was setting as they sat by the bay, the rising tide lapping at their feet before it subsided.

"Thank you Kaito."

"For what?" Kaito asked a serene look on his face as he looked out over the sea.

Shinichi smiled, "For bringing me here, the vacation."

Kaito shook his head. "I needed one too anyways, I just dragged you along."

Shinichi shook his head. "But you didn't have to, so thank you."

Kaito grinned, accepting the gratitude, then his grin morphed into something more like a smirk before Shinichi was splashed in the face. Kaito stood up and ran, his laughter ringing out behind him as Shinichi quickly followed. He jumped Kaito and they both fell on to the wet sand and the tide came in, submerging half of Kaito, but his face was still free of the water. They both laughed, Shinichi on top of Kaito.

The last light of the day illuminated Kaito's face for a second and Shinichi was mesmerized as he stared into the dazzling indigo of the magician's eyes, and Kaito's laughs subsided as he felt Shinichi's stare on him.

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi blinked out of his daze and blushed as he realized how intimate their position was, Kaito on the sand underneath him with him straddling Kaito as he leaned down. For a moment he was going to kiss Kaito and Shinichi couldn't help but blush as he shoot off of Kaito.

Kaito chuckled at Shinichi's reaction a little disappointed, but brushed it off, and they headed back to their lodging in the mountain, Kaito leading the way as they bantered and exchanged snarky comments, both wishing they could reach out to hold the other's hand.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Vacation Part 2

**Ummm I'm back? Ahahah, sorry for the long hiatus. On the other note, Love Potion is finished, this one still has a long way to go. I have a oneshot and some other new fic coming up... hi? Anyways, Vacation Part 2, it's a bit short, but I'll have another chapter with Kaito and Shinichi and Hakuba coming up next!**

* * *

On the fifth day of their vacation, they decided to head for Osaka. Shinichi hadn't seen Hattori in awhile and Kaito still hadn't really been introduced. They arrived at Hattori's door in the afternoon, and they hadn't called ahead to let Hattori know, because Kaito exclaimed it was more fun that way, and had stolen Shinichi's cell phone. When Shinichi had demanded it back, Kaito had declared Shinichi wouldn't find it unless he stripped him. As much as Shinichi wasn't really against doing that, they were in public and Shinichi settled with a blush and a glare.

"Shinichi-san!" Shizuka Hattori exclaimed when the gates to the Hattori house opened. "It's been so long since you've visited!"

Shinichi bowed sheepishly, "I'm sorry I couldn't visit, and sorry for the abrupt visit Shizuka-san."

"No, no, please, come in!" Shizuka smiled, then spotting Kaito behind Shinichi turned to greet him, an apologetic smile on her face. "Oh, I'm very sorry, I didn't see you there, and who might this be?"

"Kuroba Kaito Madame, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Shinichi's friend. It isn't much, but I didn't think we should come empty handed."

Kaito extended both hands and a poof of smoke later, he was holding a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand, a wide grin on his face.

Shizuka accepted the bouquet, a look of wonder and amazement turning into the brightest smile Shinichi had ever seen on Shizuka-san's face. Kaito had this effect of making people happy, which was one of the various things Shinichi loved about Kaito.

"Thank you, I'm sure you'll be good friends with Heiji and Kazuha-chan."

Kaito nodded.

"But I must apologize, Heiji isn't in right now," said Shizuka.

"It's no problem, I wanted to tour Osaka anyways, and Shinichi has been here often enough to be a decent guide," said Kaito.

"Is that so, then please come back by five, Heiji should be back by then and I'll have dinner ready by six."

"Thank you Madame, we're very sorry for intruding."

"Oh, no, no, not at all, it's always a pleasure to have Shinichi-san over, and now Kaito-san as well. Our Heiji's always imposing on Shinichi-san when he goes to Tokyo anyways."

"It's nothing, and thank you." Shinichi bowed with Kaito. They left with a final goodbye, making their way through the streets of Osaka.

"You've never been to Osaka?" Shinichi asked.

"I have once, on a heist, but I didn't really have time for sightseeing."

"Would you rather Hattori's course, or mine?"

Kaito perked an eyebrow.

"Hattori's would be dragging you to every landmark in under three hours, and mine would be a stroll to some of the places I know around here."

Kaito chuckled, imagining the little Tantei-kun being manhandled around Osaka by the dark skinned detective.

"As much as I want to see you dragging me around, I think I'd prefer your route for today." Kaito winked and Shinichi rolled his eyes and turned around before Kaito could see his blush.

Shinichi's phone rang, and Shinichi glared as Kaito casually picked it up.

"Hel-"

"KUDO!"

Kaito cringed and held the phone at arm's length rubbing his sensitive ears. Shinichi grinned to the side and quickly plucked the phone from Kaito's outstretched hands leaving Kaito to sulk and rub his ear.

"Hey Hattori."

"Kudo! Why didn't ya call if ya were gonna come! I would a picked ya up from the station!"

"It was a spur of the moment idea Hattori. I'm on vacation and I thought I'd stop by."

"..." the phone was silent on the other side and Shinichi was confused.

"Hattori?"

"Who is this, where's Kudo."

Shinichi sweat dropped, then glared at the magician who was bent over, muffling his laughter with his hands. Shinichi gave a swift kick to Kaito's shin making him yelp in pain and glare adorably. Shinichi did not, did not, swoon.

"Stop with the dramatics Hattori, I am Kudo."

"Lies! The Kudo I know would never willingly take a vacation!"

Shinichi sighed. "Well, it wasn't actually my plan, but I wasn't unwilling either."

"… you're on vacation with someone? Who is it? It isn't Nee-chan, Kazuha would have told be by now."

"I'm on vacation with Kaito, Kuroba Kaito, I mentioned him didn't I?"

"Kuroba... Kaito... OH! Yeah, the magician guy. Anyways, we'll talk face to face, where are ya?"

"We were on our way back to your house."

"The Kuroba guy with you?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm, I see, see ya Kudo." And Hattori hung up.

Shinichi stared down at the phone and his friend's weird behavior and Kaito tilted his head in question. Shinichi shook his head dismissing it.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the three of them sat in the living room, Hattori staring at Kaito, Kaito smiling and sipping tea, looking perfectly comfortable, and Shinichi looking between them, sweat dropping.

"So, you're Kuroba."

"Yes, I seem to remember introducing myself as such." Kuroba replied back and Shinichi half cringed, but Hattori didn't seem to mind as he grinned.

"Tell me, how'd you drag Kudo out of his fort?"

Shinichi's jaws dropped. "My fort?"

Hattori waved a hand dismissively. "Fort, castle, haunted house, same thing."

"Is not!" Shinichi exclaimed indignantly.

"I picked the lock and called in to the station that I was borrowing him for the week."

Hattori blinked at the response then burst out laughing, much to Shinichi's annoyance. Hattori had at first been weary of this Kuroba Kaito when he'd first heard from his mother that he'd come with Shinichi. However, the moment he entered the doors with a Shinichi who was laughing at something Kuroba was saying, looking more healthy and happy than he had in the last two years, Kuroba was instantly in his good book. Nobody who could make Kudo laugh like that and make his mother simply ecstatic could be a bad guy. The two were excellent judge of character and his mother had declared Kuroba as a gentleman and a good friend to have.

Shinichi was to say, surprised. Only ten minutes and Kaito and Hattori were talking like they had been friends for years, and somewhere along the line, Toyama-san had come over and Kaito had been introduced. Hattori didn't even seem offended when Kaito offered Toyama-san a yellow rose, but Hattori wasn't stupid, he knew very well what a yellow rose signified friendship, and he'd seen the bouquet his mother had been gushing over. However, when Kaito smirked and asked if Hattori wanted a rose, Hattori was completely won over. Hattori laughed and the next instant they were making plans to eat the okonomiyaki Shinichi had never gotten to eat in all the years he'd known Hattori, for lunch... the next morning.

Dinner wasn't any different. Kaito had the whole Toyama and Hattori family won over by the time dinner was served, as he helped Shizuka-san and Toyama-san's mother set up the table, and it was as if they'd all been friends for years. Kaito was center of attention as usual, as someone asked him about one of his various shows abroad, and after dinner, there was a short, impromptu magic show in the backyard. Shinichi and the crowd sat to the side, sipping tea, or sake, small desserts to the side, as the moonlit magician performed various tricks.

There was one trick Shinichi loved the most, the butterflies, it was beautiful. Dozens of glowing butterflies flew around the yard around the grinning magician, as they watched on in awe, and when one of the butterflies landed on Shinichi's nose, it exploded in sparkles, feeling nice and cool on the warm spring night. Shinichi chuckled, and when he looked up, his breath caught. Kaito was staring directly at him, a warm soft smile on his face, and for a moment, he couldn't look away, captured by Kaito's magic that was his smile.

Hattori looked between the two as the rest were distracted by the magic show. It was obvious the two held feelings for each other, and if he knew Kudo, he most definitely had no clue. He gazed at Kaito and almost sweat dropped. He had a feeling this Kuroba was just as dense. He sighed, he'd have to talk to Nee-chan about this.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! It makes me feel better! And motivated... and very guilty... when I don't update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, there is like absolutely no flow to this story. It's sort of like related snip bits. I'm sorry. But this is just how this story came into being. Anyways, this next chapter was supposed to go into a Chiba-keiji's kidnapped verse kinda thing, but that was like a total side story and not even relatively finished, nor is it any good, so I'm thinking of adding it as an OMAKE, or just trashing it.**

 **On the other note, this is another short one. Sort of like a day out for Kaito and Shinichi. If you're not reading my author's notes, you will be either very confused, or just don't care. Sorry, hope you still like it!**

 **NOT EDITED, too lazy.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Kuroba-kun?"

"Hakuba?"

"Kuroba-kun, where are you right now?"

Kaito frowned, perking an eyebrow, but answered anyways. "Edoka, near the clock tower, why?"

Shinichi came back, handing Kaito his two scoops of chocolate ice cream. 'Hakuba?' Shinichi mouthed and Kaito nodded accepting the cone.

"That's perfect, I need your help. I'm at a house a few blocks down from there, and we really need your help. A little girl is caught in one of the tricks the murder cooked up, and even he himself doesn't know how to undo it. He purposely designed it so no one could undo the trick.

Kaito's eyes widened at that. "Address." Kaito demanded, already making his way in the general direction, waving for Shinichi to follow. Kaito snapped his phone shut and urged Shinichi into a run.

"What happened?" Shinichi asked running alongside him.

"Hakuba's on a case and they can't get the girl out of a trap the murder set up."

Shinichi frowned at that, to get an innocent involved in a case, a small girl no less, was unforgivable.

"It's here." Kaito said, coming to a stop in front of a rather big house, the nameplate reading Haruno. He ringed the bell and was immediately ushered in by Hakuba.

"Kudo-kun," Hakuba greeted in surprise as he lead the way quickly. "I didn't know you knew Kuroba-kun."

Shinichi smiled. "We met at a heist."

Hakuba hmmed and narrowed his eyes at Kaito slightly, but it wasn't time for that. They entered the room in the back, police and witnesses all packed in the room, with a girl in the middle of the room, half suspended on strings, softly crying as she tried her best to stay still, her mother gently coaxing her, herself looking close to tears.

Kaito's eyes immediately took in the details of the trap. There were daggers pointed at the girl from all directions, suspended by strings that were tangled around the little girl's body. The trap was clearly meant for an adult, for even the smallest of twitch would have set off the trap. However, seeing as the girl was smaller than the average adult, it gave her more space to move without setting off the trap. He could see a thin slice on one of her cheek and guessed the adults had tried to untangle her before Hakuba stopped them.

"Do you think you can do it?" Hakuba asked, and Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think you're talking to." Hakuba smiled, shaking his head.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten, the world famous Magician."

Kaito snorted before he approached the girl slowly, a kind smile spreading out on his face.

"Hey there little lady, what's your name?"

The girl sniffed before she peered up at him, her eyes watery with tears. "Sakura."

"Well Sakura-chan, hold as still as you can and it'll be over before you know it okay? You can close your eyes if your scared, I promise I'll get you out of this as fast as I can okay?"

Sakura didn't dare nod, only muttering a small "okay", before she took a shaky breath and clenched her eyes shut.

"Please step back everyone." Kaito said, and everyone took a step back. The trap was simple, one string to one dagger, but they had an order. Cut the wrong string, and it would trigger the whole trap, but he wasn't Kuroba Kaito for nothing. He took the dagger stuck on the floor by his foot and got to work. The adults gasped as Kaito cut string after string, casually catching the daggers before they could get a feet within the girl, and Kaito didn't pause as he cut and caught, but he didn't miss the movement at the edge of his vision. He caught the last dagger and threw it at the wall the culprit had approached, missing the hand that was holding a lighter to the seemingly normal wall by centimeters.

"Don't think I missed your little dynamite trick." Kaito snared. He flicked a few daggers up to the ceiling, and bundles of dynamite and paper the same color as the wallpaper dropped/fluttered to the ground.

"Restrain him!" The head officer called out, and the man was immediately restrained and taken custody.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The mother sobbed, holding the equally sobbing girl to her chest. Kaito smiled, approaching the two ladies wrapped in the grateful looking father's arms. He didn't say anything, but the look the man gave Kaito was enough to know how thankful he was for saving his little girl.

"Think nothing of it, Hakuba was the one to find the culprit and think to call me." Kaito knelt down to the family cuddling on the floor, two mini bouquets popping into his hands, and the mother and child stopped crying to look at the flowers in wonder. Kaito grinned as he handed the bouquets to the two ladies. They accepted the bouquets, and a moment later, there was a poof of smoke and two doves popped out of the bouquets making the mother and daughter simultaneously gasp before both chuckled softly at the cute doves that landed on their shoulder to cuddle them.

"Smiles definitely fit you ladies better." Kaito grinned and the family looked up to him smiling. Kaito smiled back and with a snap of his fingers, the doves disappeared and a white envelope appeared before the surprised father who barely managed to catch it. "There tickets to my show. It isn't much, but come watch it."

The man's eyes widened. He knew exactly who was standing before him, and exactly how hard it was to acquire tickets to this man's show. It wasn't that it was terribly expensive to say, but that it sold out barely minutes after the tickets were released.

"Thank you." The father said with a small smile and the girl gave Kaito a hug before they left, saying their goodbyes.

Shinichi had never doubted the magician, but it was none the less fascinating to see just how good the magician was. He'd gotten so good over the two years Shinichi hadn't seen him, that even he found it hard to figure out some of Kaito's tricks. And as usual, Kaito was ridiculously good with not only children but adults. He had them charmed in seconds and smiling after a life had been threatened. The more time he spent with Kaito the more perfect the man seemed, and the more he fell in love. Kaito was kind and mischievous by nature, a combination the magician somehow managed to make work, and he was noble, charming, fascinating, ingenious, intelligent, absolutely dazzling, and utterly dependable. There was no better friend than Kuroba Kaito, and he'd bet there would be no better lover than Kuroba Kaito. Now if only if he were his. Shinichi sighed. He had yet to work out how to tell the magician about his feelings.

* * *

 **R &R Please~**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one's long! Oh and on another note, I've given up proof reading, because it makes me not want to update. Anyways, this chapter and the next somehow connects!**

 _ **Announcement** **! New KaiShin: Nothing Without You, coming up! Please check it out!**_

 **Toodles~**

* * *

Well, wasn't this peculiar. Kaito was caught up in a case. Not Shinichi, but Kaito. Well, it wasn't much of a case, more like a hostage situation. Kaito had agreed to meet Shinichi in front of the new cafe near the station after they both took care of their respective work, only for Kaito to arrive at hostage situation. There stood a man, easily six feet, buff body, holding a small boy with a knife to said boy's throat, and Kaito was immediately on guard, waiting for a moment he could free the boy.

"Get back get back!" The man shouted waving the knife in front of him and that was Kaito's moment. There was a poof of smoke, and a white dove appeared on the hand holding the knife. There was a moment of silence as the crowd and the man blinked at the white dove for a moment, before the dove pecked the man's hand hard, causing him to drop the child. Kaito shot forward, his eyes widening as he saw the man, unexpectedly, quickly recover, his eyes glinting as the knife slashed forward just as Kaito got to the child, gathering him into his arm, protecting him with his body, his eyes firmly shut, waiting for the pain. But when there was no pain and a strangled "coo", he looked up to see his dove fall to the ground, blood dripping from the man's weapon.

The bulky man took a step back, surprised by the sudden appearance of the dove. No one moved as Kaito let go of the child and turned around to kneel before his very dead bird. Kaito slowly stood up, his bangs covering his face, but the man could see the slight tremble in his clenched fist, and was for the first time in his life, scared shitless at the glint in the indigo eyes in front of him. He stayed frozen as the man raised a hand and snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke, he was unconscious. The crowd gasped when the smoke cleared and the man was no longer there. Someone gasped, and pointed, only to find said man dangling by his feet off the power poll, tied uncomfortably tight in nothing but his underwear and a bright orange tutu, his hair hot pink with some sort of funky smelling gunk, gagged and unconscious.

The boy's parents rushed to the child, but other than them, no one moved or spoke as the familiar magician knelt in front of his dove, gathering it in his hands. They heard a faint coo, and Kaito softly hushed him.

"Shh, it's okay Ko-kun, it's okay, I'm okay."

There was another soft coo, and Kaito placed a soft peck to the dove's head.

"Shh, you've done well Ko-kun, thank you. Sleep tight." And the dove quieted in his hands, it's beady eyes closing. There was a flutter of wings and a dove made it's way out from the fold of Kaito's clothes, another landing on his shoulder from a nearby tree. The two doves cuddled up to the magician, trying to comfort him, but he was tense, holding the small bird close to his chest.

Shinichi ran the moment he heard of what was happening near where he and Kaito had agreed to meet. He slowed to a stop, when he realized how quiet it was on the street, and gasped softly as he took in Kaito holding one of his dove to his chest, blood dripping from his hands. He vaguely registered a man hanging by the utility poll, but ignored it for rushing to Kaito's side. He got to his side, getting down on his knees as he gently laid a hand on Kaito's shoulder. He knew how much the doves meant to Kaito, how much Kaito loved each and every one of his doves, and at the same time, how much each of his doves loved Kaito. They would gladly throw their lives to save their master, and this wasn't the first time they had. Shinichi had saved the dove that had taken the shot for Kaito and knew that first hand.

"Kaito." He called gently, his soft voice not disturbing the silence in anyway.

Kaito didn't look up, but only turned his face to bury it in the crook of Shinichi's neck, and Shinichi gently wrapped his arms around Kaito as he shook ever so slightly in his arms, and for once Shinichi didn't care that there was a whole crowd looking at him, or that there was a reporter and camera crew filming the whole thing.

"Ko-kun." Kaito whispered, a hint of tears in his voice.

"Loved you dearly. Just as much as you loved him." Shinichi reassured, and Kaito pulled back, eyes slightly puffy and red. Shinichi dug out his handkerchief and placed it over the dove, and Kaito wrapped him in another layer of thick cloth.

"Let's get her home." Shinichi gently coaxed, pulling Kaito up, and he nodded, sniffing a little.

"I seriously have to train my doves to dodge more quickly." Kaito sighed.

Shinichi looked to the side. "You know that's not the problem."

Kaito visibly deflated. He knew. His doves could dodge fine, could dodge bullets, but then, why did they still get hurt.

"Because they wanted to protect you." Shinichi answered his unspoken question, as if he could read Kaito's mind. He probably could. Shinichi smiled gently, running a hand through the distressed magician's hair. The moment they'd gotten to Kaito's home in Edoka, the doves had gathered around the small grave they had built for Ko, and Kaito who had curled up in front of the grave. "The birds, they love you Kaito, because you love them just as much. They are the most loyal and intelligent birds I have ever seen and it goes to show how much you train and love them. You know each and every single one of them my name, you greet over four dozen doves every morning, noon, and night. You talk to them and, surprisingly, they understand exactly what your saying, and they mother hen over you when you push yourself too far. They love you and they want to protect you, to keep you safe."

Kaito didn't really look any better hearing that, because even if they were birds, animals, "inferior" to the human race, and had such a short life span compared to the average human, it didn't mean Kaito didn't love them to death. They were his friends when he was lonely, his only companion in the moonlit night. A constant from the day of his birth till now. They weren't just merely "birds" to Kaito. They were his friends, his father's memento, his companions, and partner in crime. He didn't want to see them hurt no more than he wanted to see Shinichi or Aoko hurt. Animal or human, a life was a life, and everyone should be treasured.

"Shinichi." Kaito gasped, and Shinichi immediately wrapped his arms around Kaito, letting him hid his face in his chest, feeling tears wet the front of his shirt. Shinichi said nothing as he silently held Kaito in his arms. In all the years he'd been a detective, he never found words that could console someone that was grieving. There were no words that could console a grieving one.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Coming!" Shinichi called, looking up from his book. He opened the door to a woman and a man, clearly a couple, and a small boy, their child most likely, holding something that looked like a half cut long oval. A cage maybe? "Can I help you?"

"Umm, Kudo Shinichi-san?" The man asked. "Shinichi nodded.

"My name is Keichi Shotaro, and this is my wife Yumi, and my son Tarou. Kuroba Kaito-san rescued my son a few days back, and we wanted to thank him. We asked the police how we could contact him, and they recommended just dropping by your house."

Shinichi's eyes widened in recognition.

"Ah, yes, come in." Shinichi led them to the library, and the family looked around at the sheer amount of books in wonder. "Would you like anything to drink? We have tea, orange juice, or water."

"Just water's fine, thank you." Yumi replied, and Shinichi nodded, excusing himself. Shinichi came back with the water, setting it in front of the family.

"Just a moment, I'll go grab Kaito, he should be in the house somewhere." Shinichi gave a low whistle, and a dove came flying into the room. "Where's Kaito Ao-chan?"

The family watched as Shinichi followed the dove out the door. A few moments later, they heard a bang and a few shouts, and could make out the conversation as they approached.

"-an't believe you built a secret lair in my house!"

"Did not Shinichi! It was already there!"

"It was a cupboard! A hidden cupboard! Not a whole entire room! How'd you even-"

"Umm, I broke down a few walls and it expanded? Magic?"

They watched the detective and the magician enter the library, Shinichi glaring at Kaito, who was looking sheepish, a dove sitting on his head. Shinichi was mindful of keeping certain words in his head, mindful of the little boy in his house.

"But I can't believe you would betray me like that Ao-chan." Kaito pouted, looking up at the dove on his head, who only coo-ed in amusement, lightly pecking at Kaito's head, which Shinichi had dubbed love pecks in the back of his head. Kaito finally realizing they had company, looked to the family.

"Oh, you're the boy from back then." Kaito recognized instantly, a bright smile on his face. He knelt in front of the child, an apologetic smile on his face. He held out his hand, palm up, then closed it, and with a flick of his wrist, he opened up his fist, and a small Kamenyaiba doll appeared in his hand "Sorry I left so suddenly back then, I was a bit distracted. Hello there, what's your name little boy?"

The boy, Tarou accepted the doll, his eyes lighting up in amazement. "It's okay Nii-san, I'm Tarou, Keichi Tarou."

"Well hello there Tarou, my name is Kuroba Kaito."

Tarou gasped, remembering his friends talking about the famous magician. "You're the famous magician!"

Both of Tarou's parent's had been aware of that, having seen the news, and Kaito chuckled as he ruffled the boys hair as he stood up.

"Hello Keichi-san, and umm, Keichi-san?" Kaito addressed the two adults.

"Shotaro is fine, and this is my wife Yumi." Shotaro said, and they shook hands before they all took a seat.

"Kuroba-san," Yumi started. "We just really wanted to thank you for saving Tarou, and we are sorry for your loss."

Kaito smiled gently. "It's fine Yumi-san, Shoutaro-san, anyone else would have done the same."

Shotaro frowned slightly. No one, not one in that whole crowd had tried to do something for his son. Well, maybe they couldn't have seeing that the man was holding a knife to his son's throat, but he doubted more than a handful of people in that crowd would have single mindedly protected some stranger, throwing himself in the path of a knife without a single thought. However, Kuroba-san looked stubborn in his modesty, so he gave up that fight.

"Umm, Kaito-nii-san." Tarou spoke up, the cloth covered cage in his hand. "I know I can't replace your bird, but, umm, I wanted you to have her."

Kaito accepted the object extended to him, and gently pulled back the cloth and gasped. Inside the cage was a pure white dove, a beautiful dove. He gently opened the cage and reached in and waited patiently as the dove examined his extended finger, pecking it lightly, before it jumped on to his finger. Kaito brought her out, placing the cage next to him, and Ao-chan fluttered down to settle on his shoulder as Kaito pet his new dove with a finger. The dove seeming to like the way Kaito petted her, coo-ed, rubbing into Kaito's finger, making him chuckle.

"Hey there beauty, I'm going to call you Bel-chan, Bel for beautiful in French."

Bel coo-ed in response, seeming to like the new name. Kaito turned to the family, a wide grin on his face and Shinichi smiled next to him seeing the wide grin. There had been a small gloom about Kaito ever since the incident, and this was the first time since then that Kaito had smiled so wildly as before.

"Thank you." Kaito said, and the happiness reflected on his face and voice was enough to know that they had done the right thing. Kaito and the family chatted for a while before he waved them goodbye, making sure he had snuck a few tickets to his show in their bag.

Kaito returned to the library to find Shinichi playing with his new Bel-chan, feeding her snacks and petting her as the other doves perched on the sofa nearby.

"Are you trying to steal my Bel-chan?" Kaito asked playfully, sitting down next to Shinichi. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"As if I could." Shinichi returned to petting Bel-chan, and Kaito pouted.

"That's not fair Shin-chan." Kaito wined, and Shinichi's eyebrow perked in annoyance.

"What isn't fair?"

Kaito pouted further, leaning in closer, and Shinichi had to fight down a blush, and Bel flew off his hand.

"Pay attention to me too." Shinichi rolled his eyes, smacking Kaito across the head. What are you, a dove?"

Kaito sulked, holding his head, and Shinichi sighed as Kaito started muttering under his breath. His legs tucked in underneath him, sulking for the world to see, curled up on the other side of the couch. Shinichi tentatively raised his hand and patted Kaito, who immediately perked up and pushed into the touch, his eyes closed as he almost purred appreciatively. Shinichi laughed seeing the expression on Kaito's face.

"Your like a cat Kaito." And Kaito smirked that cheshierian smirk at him.

"I like the attention."

Shinichi snorted, Kaito lived for the attention, whether it'd be on his day stage, or his night stage.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Shinichi said, running his hand through the soft unruly locks one more time, as much as he'd love to just stay there all day and explore Kaito's hair.

"Shinichi's cooking?" Kaito immediately asked, bouncing off the chair.

Shinichi perked an eyebrow, he'd yet to cook for Kaito once. "Are you sure you want that? I will not be responsible for your death."

Kaito shrugged, "I'll help you, we can cook together, and how bad could it be?"

"You might want to ask Ran that question, she never let me in the kitchen after my first attempt to cook back in eighth grade. Said I'd die of food poisoning before some criminal got to me."

Kaito blinked, but became even more determined. "Doesn't mean you can't learn."

* * *

 **Nearing it's end? Most probably. I wanted to make it longer, but it's getting tiring.**

 **Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a small sweet moment.**

* * *

Kaito held up the cucumber Shinichi had been dicing for the salad, they were all connected. "How?"

Shinichi sighed. "I told you."

"Let's try again." Kaito nodded to himself, setting it aside and pulling out a new cucumber. Kaito watched Shinichi like a hawk as Shinichi began cutting again, and Shinichi almost cut off his fingers when he felt arms encircling him from behind.

"All the way Shinichi." Kaito said, his breath ghosting over Shinichi's neck as he guided Shinichi's hand over the board. "Your stopping halfway, cut all the way through the cucumber."

Shinichi gulped, but nodded, and tried again, but he couldn't help but notice that Kaito didn't move away from behind him, his chest touching Shinichi's back. Shinichi somehow managed to cut the cucumber and Kaito grinned so brightly at him, he almost went blind with the light reflecting off of his white teeth.

"There, see Shinichi, you can cook."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "You can't call cutting a cucumber cooking Kaito."

Kaito only grinned. "At least you can make a salad now, and to make it a meal, all you have to do is add a few strips of store bought chicken, and vwala, chicken salad. You know how to make one dish already."

Shinichi smiled at Kaito's enthusiasm, learning how to cook wasn't so bad when it was with Kaito.

Shinichi was amazed at himself as they finished setting up the table. The tamagoyaki was only slightly burnt, and he was sure he wouldn't have if Kaito hadn't been so distracting, standing close to him throughout the whole entire process. Add to that was a beef sauteed stir fry and freshly picked cucumber side dish Kaito had whipped up, and dinner was ready. Shinichi gulped as he sat in front of his food. This was it, the final test to see if he could actually make something close to edible, and Shinichi quickly shoved a piece of the tamagoyaki into his mouth, eyes clenched shut, and a moment later, his eyes shot open.

"I-It's-" Shinichi started in disbelief.

"-good." Kaito finished, as he continued eating. "See Shinichi, you just need a bit of hands on training. This tastes really good."

Shinichi almost teared at that, this was the first time someone told him his cooking was good. He'd thought he was a hopeless case.

"Thank you Kaito."

Kaito grinned, looking up from his meal and they continued their meal, lightly chatting and joking as they ate. Kaito sighed as he nursed his mug of hot chocolate Shinichi had whipped up for him, and Shinichi sat across from him, nursing his own mug of coffee, brewed by Kaito.

"If only we had dessert to go with this wonderful drink." Kaito sighed.

Shinichi blinked in confusion. "You can't bake?"

Kaito nodded, sighing. "I mysteriously make the oven explode, I'm not allowed near it after the last time Aoko tried to teach me baking."

Shinichi chuckled, they were alike yet so different.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to teach you now, isn't it."

Kaito shot up in his seat, eyes bright with excitement.

"You can bake?" He asked reverently, and Shinichi grinned.

"Better than Ran." And Kaito gasped.

"Shinichi-sama! Make me a chocolate cake! Please~!"

Shinichi chuckled, but shook his head, and Kaito immediately pouted.

"You, my friend are going to make your chocolate cake."

Kaito stilled, tilting his head to the side in thought. "Umm, Shinichi, are you sure? I mean, I might blow up your oven."

Shinichi shook his head. "Who was the one that said I just needed a little hands on training?"

Kaito rubbed the back of his head. "Well, at least yours only tasted bad, you didn't blow up oven."

Shinichi scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I might have burnt a frying pan or two."

Hearing that, Kaito burst into laughter as Shinichi glared at him. "Okay, okay." Kaito grinned at Shinichi, melting away his glare. "Teach me how to bake Shinichi-sensei."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Come on student, by the end of tonight, we'll have you baking a decent cake."

Kaito beamed down on his creation. Having cut away some of the burnt parts of the bread, he was a master of the icing art as he decorated his chocolate cake with red and white frosting, making an intricate rose. "You're the best teacher ever Shinichi!" Kaito squealed as he bear tackled Shinichi to the ground in his joy, but froze as they came nose to nose on the ground. They stared into each others eyes, mesmerized for a second and Kaito shot up, murmuring an apology as he worked on killing his blush before the detective noticed.

"Let's eat the whole thing Shinichi!" Kaito exclaimed partly to distract, and partly because he was serious, and Shinichi snapped out of his daze, sweat dropping. No way was he letting Kaito eat all that this late at night, he wanted to sleep thank you. And he did not, did not think of the various innuendo's that last thought could have triggered.

"No Kaito, it's late. One piece only, and we're going to bed."

And Kaito had to pick at Shinichi's word choice.

"Oh, you want me in your bed Shinichi?" Kaito said seductively, looking at Shinichi from under his long unfair eyelashes. Shinichi immediately flushed, stuttering, and Kaito, deciding to spare the detective laughed. "I'm just kidding Shinichi, your so easy to tease."

And Shinichi had to hid his disappointment. Of course Kaito was joking, what was he thinking. But as Shinichi remained quiet, Kaito looked up from his cake.

"Shinichi? Shinichi, I'm sorry, I was just teasing you."

Shinichi frowned, then sighed, he was being childish. "I know, finish your cake Kaito."

But Kaito only put down his fork, making his way around the table, to hug Shinichi. "I'm sorry, I went too far."

Shinichi wrapped his own arm around Kaito, enjoying the warmth of Kaito in his arms. "I'm not mad about the joke, heck, I'm not mad at all."

Kaito pulled back slightly, too look at Shinichi confused. "Then why were you so down?"

Shinichi blused, he couldn't say he was disappointed because he wanted Kaito in his bed, but he couldn't? Way to ruin a relationship.

"I-It's nothing."

Kaito frowned, but let it drop, and opted for hugging Shinichi for awhile longer, then he made up his mind. "Let's go to bed Shinichi."

Shinichi nodded, and they both made their way upstairs. What Shinichi did not expect was Kaito sitting on his bed in his pajamas, hugging his own pillow, when he came out of the bathroom.

"Kaito?"

Kaito grinned, his chin resting on the pillow. "I was lonely and Shinichi looked sad, so I thought we could sleep together, like a sleepover."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, beating down his blush with a soccer ball, as he managed to casually sit down on his bed. "You practically live in my house, I don't see how this is a sleep over."

"Yeah, but we usually sleep in different rooms, so this can count as a sleep over." Kaito cheered, flopping back on Shinichi's bed.

"Fine." Shinichi answered, getting under the covers, belying the fact that his heart was racing a hundred fifty miles per hour with the prospect of how close his crush would be to him the whole night, and gave up the thought of sleep. He was definitely not getting a wink of sleep tonight. The lights turned off with a snap of Kaito's fingers and he heard the rustle of covers as Kaito slipped in next to him.

"Sweet dreams Shinichi."

And Shinichi dreaded that they'd be way too sweet if he actually managed to fall asleep.

"You too Kaito, good night."

There was an awkward silence as they both tried to sleep, and Kaito was mostly waiting for Shinichi to fall asleep. However, ten minutes later and the detective was still not sleeping, he spoke up.

"Are you uncomfortable Shinichi? Should I leave?"

Shinichi didn't doubt that Kaito knew he was awake, just like Shinichi knew Kaito was awake.

"No." Said Shinichi, turning to face Kaito and was for a moment sucked into those indigo orbs. He tensed for a second in surprise when Kaito moved forward and pulled him into his arms, tucking his head under his head, into his shoulder.

"Then sleep Shinichi."

Shinichi thought that was an impossible request, but as he breath in Kaito's scent, he found himself lulled to sleep by the calming scent of the magician. Kaito smiled as he heard Shinichi's breath even out, and peered down at the angelic face of the detective. He took a discrete photo, good thing his phone lenses had night vision senses built in, by yours truly, and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Shinichi's breathing.

* * *

 **I don't know how to continue on from here except just to go straight into the ending... well, I do have one or two, but I'm still working on those. _Ideas are appreciated? Any requests?_ Please leave a comment, or suggestion, if you want this longer! Or else, Ima just go straight to the ending. Or any ideas and suggestions may be incorporated into other fics!**


End file.
